Avengers: Fairy-tales
by Saints among Angels
Summary: A strange woman appears in Cassie's room giving her a couple of fairy-tale books, but has evil intentions to her plan of getting rid of the Avengers once and for all. All of the sudden all of the Avengers gets transported into fairy-tales in which they would have to face their own foes again. Will they get out or will they stay in fairy-tale land forever? Read/find out.
1. Cassie gets some fairy-tale books

I don't own Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Ant-man and the Wasp, and any of the video game characters that will be mentioned in this story. This was just for fun and I don't make any money from any of this. Also I just wanted to write some fairy-tales of each Avenger character for each book; so that is what I did and I like it so far. How I have it set up is that each chapter will be a different character of whatever the story of that fairy-tale is on. There will be swearing in it as well for anyone who wants to know about it.

Also I'll let everyone know as to who each chapter will be about and I'll also put up a warning as to when there will be sex in it so I'll let people know as to what is going on. Now please leave a comment/suggestion to this story I really do like hearing what you guys think.

* * *

 _ **Chapter One: Cassie gets some fairy-tale books**_

 _ **At Cassie's house**_

Cassie was feeling really sad as then a woman in a purple cloak appeared in front of her as she said "It's okay I won't hurt you my dear, I'm your fairy godmother Cassie." Cassie looked up at her sweetly as she said "You are can you make my daddy happy again." The woman smiled too sweetly as she said "Over course" Cassie smiled as she said "Thank you fairy godmother" as Cassie gave her a hug the woman smiled wickedly as she pulled Cassie away then said "Now go to the bathroom and get ready for bed you'll have a very special surprise when you get back."

Cassie nodded as she went to the bathroom just like her fairy godmother told her even before her mother told her. The woman smirked as she snapped her fingers and a lot of books appeared on Cassie's rug. Smiling wickedly the woman pick up the first book as she waved her hand over it to show a picture of Scott and Hope kissing each other. The woman smiled as she whispered out "Enjoy your happy ending Scott Lang, I know that your family will" as she placed the back where she picked it up.

She then waved her hand on all of the other books making them into fairytales as she smirked at them as she then disappeared in a puff of purple smoke with crystals swirling around it. As then Cassie came back to see the most wonderful thing that books were around in her room as she rushed up and grabbed a book as Maggie said "Honey time to go to bed, what is that?" Cassie looked at her mother as she said "Look mommy my fairy godmother gave me this and said that she would make daddy happy." Maggie took the book from Cassie as she looked at the cover to see Scott and Hope on the cover on it. Maggie looked at Cassie concern as she said "Cassie I have to show your step-dad okay and then maybe I'll read you this story if it's okay."

Cassie pouted as she said "Okay" then Maggie ran out the room with the book in her hand and down the stairs to see Paxton sitting at the table still drinking his juice. Maggie went up to him as she said "You need to look at this" Paxton looked at it as he said "Oh dear lord what the heck is this" as he noticed that the picture was of Scott Lang and Hope Van Dyne on the book cover. Paxton looked at Maggie as she said "Cassie was telling me that a fairy godmother gave that to her. You don't think Scott had anything to do with this" Paxton nodded as he said "No I don't really think that he would do something like this. But I do think we need to talk to him" as then Paxton went to the phone as Maggie said "Well if there is nothing wrong with the book then I'll read it to Cassie then."

Paxton picked up the phone while saying "Maggie I don't think that is a good idea, just wait until I call Scott to see if he knows anything about it." But Maggie didn't listen to him as she went back up the stairs as Paxton shook his head as the phone rang when then Scott's voice came on saying "Paxton now is not a good time." Paxton spoke up "I hope you're not doing anything illegal Scott" Paxton heard a sigh as over the phone as Scott said "No, we were in a private site where Hope and I can't talk right now." Paxton explained "Maggie had just told me that Cassie told her that a fairy godmother gave her a book that had a picture of you and Hope on the cover. I was hoping you know about it" as then Paxton didn't hear an answer from Scott for a while now until he heard Scott spoke in a panic "We'll be there as soon as we can." Paxton then hung up the phone as he knew that Scott would do just about anything for Cassie.

After a few minutes Scott and Hope appeared in their Ant-man suit and Wasp suit as Paxton opened the door as he said "She's upstairs in her bedroom and Maggie's with her." Scott nodded as he ran up the stairs with Hope following behind him as Paxton followed suit. Scott looked in to his daughter's room to see Cassie smiling as she ran over to him saying "Daddy, daddy you came" Scott got down to her level and hugged her as Hope stood there smiling at the scene as she said "Cassie you need to tell daddy who you saw" Cassie looked up at Hope then to Scott as she whispered "Daddy guess what I have a fairy godmother".

Scott looked at her with caution and in a fatherly tone "You did peanut. . . . What did this fairy godmother look like?" Cassie smiled as she said "She had a purple cloak and dress. She said that she would help make you happy daddy" Scott was taken back at what Cassie was saying she thought he wasn't happy. Scott smiled at Cassie as he said "Peanut you know that I'm always happy with you don't you." Cassie smile faded as she said "But daddy whenever you leave you always had a sad smile on your face. I didn't want my daddy to be sad, but to be happy that is what my fairy godmother said she would do and look" as then Cassie went back over to Maggie then back to Scott to show him the book that her so called fairy godmother gave her.

Scott looked at the cover carefully as he stood up to show Hope as he said "It's us. This doesn't make any sense why would you and I be on the cover of this book?" Hope looked at it too as she said "This doesn't feel right Scott" as then Maggie got up from the bed as she walked over to them as she said "Well if there isn't anything wrong with it then there is no need to worry about it. What harm will it do if I read this to Cassie? She likes fairytales" Scott still looked at the book as he said "I don't know, I think we need to give this to the Avengers or at least your dad Hope." But sadly Maggie wouldn't listen as she took the book and walked back to the bed as she said "Come on Cassie time for bed and I'll read you this story."

Paxton, Scott and Hope screamed out "NO" but it was too late as Maggie opened the book and said "Okay once upon a time there was a beautiful castle that there live. . . ." Paxton watched in horror as Scott and Hope disappeared from the room like magic as Maggie looked up as she yelled out "Oh now where is Scott and Hope." Paxton looked at Maggie and Cassie as he said "They disappeared the minute you started reading the story. . . . . What do we do?"

 _ **At Avenger's Headquarters**_

Natasha was walking through the halls of the building as she heard her phone go off as she picked it up to notice a strange number that she had never seen before. She picked it up as she answered it with "Hello how can I help. . . . . Mr. Paxton I don't understand what you're saying. . . . WHAT SCOTT AND HOPE ARE WHERE! Don't worry I'll get the Avengers to come to your house and get those books" Natasha hung up the phone as she ran down the hall to the conference room to see Steve, Tony, Vision, Wanda, and Sam.

Natasha closed the door behind her as she said "We need to get to Scott's house right now! Something happened to Scott and Hope that it sounds so strange you won't believe it."

Tony looked at her oddly as he said "No offence but that doesn't sound really weird" Natasha sighed as she said "I didn't even tell you what it was, so basically from what Scott's ex-wife's fiancé said that Scott and Hope were in the house with them until his wife Maggie started to read a story to Cassie. The next minute they disappeared right in front of them" Steve looked at Natasha with caution as he said "Anything else" Natasha said "Well he did say there were other books in his step-daughter's room. Do you think they have any connection to this" Sam was next to say "But why would they just disappear like that. I mean Scott can shrink so could Hope what if they just shrunk themselves" Natasha then said "That won't explain anything besides Paxton saw them disappear in front of him and so did Maggie as well as Cassie."

Steve was next to say "Then we have to help them Avengers assemble" everyone headed out to go see what happened to Scott and Hope.

 _ **Back at Cassie's house**_

Paxton waited at the door for them as then a knock came as he opened it to see the Avengers standing there as he said "Please come in we didn't know who to call." Natasha, Vision, and Wanda were the only ones that came as Paxton showed them the way as he asked "Where did Ironman, Captain America and Falcon go to." Wanda was next to say "They went to Hank's house to see if he was there" as then Paxton showed them Cassie's room as Maggie held on to Cassie in the bed trying to keep her safe.

Natasha walked in to see that there were books upon books and the one book that had Scott and Hope on the cover. Vision noticed it as he went over to pick up the book as he said "They are in the book" Natasha and Wanda looked at him in shocked as Maggie said "They are what?" Vision looked at everyone as he said it again "Just like I said they are in the book, Scott, and Hope are in the book. But I don't know if Hank is in there all I can sense is those two." Natasha got up as she pulled out her phone as she said "I'm calling Tony. . . . . Hey Tony from what Vision says its true Scott and Hope are in the book. No he said that he didn't sense Hank in there, but do you guys hear him or anything." As then another pause came from the phone until Natasha got her answer "Okay so you guys can't get into the house, so then tells Beth and her brothers to help you. We'll try to get more information for you guys when we head back." Then Natasha closed her phone then looked at Cassie and Maggie as she said "Would it be alright if we take these books with us? Just to make sure nothing is wrong with them" Cassie smiled as she said "Okay".

Wanda picked up the one book as she said "Natasha look at this" Natasha walked over to Wanda as she saw what the Scarlet Witch saw and it was her and Bruce on the cover dancing. The book was titled _'Beauty and the Beast'_ as then Natasha picked up another one which had a picture of Tony and Pepper as it was titled _'Cinderella'_ for some reason each book was titled from a fairy-tale and that each of them had their picture on it. Then the next one was of Vision and Wanda but for some reason it didn't have a title to it. Natasha looked at Cassie as she said "Cassie who gave you these books" that is when Cassie answered "My fairy godmother did" then that is when a red flag showed up as Natasha said "We need to get this back to headquarters now."

Wanda, Natasha, Vision started to collect each other the books as Vision said "How are we going to get them out of it, I don't think I have any powers that would help get them out." Wanda looked at both Vision and Natasha as she said "I don't think I can get them out either, but I might be able to send them a message. I'm not sure" Natasha looked at both of them as she said "We'll figure it out when we get there. We need take these books with us so no one else will read them. Don't worry we're going to get your daddy and his friend back" as they all left the house Paxton went back up the stairs and back into Cassie's room.

Cassie looked at both her step-dad and her mother as she said "Are they going to save daddy?" Paxton nodded as he said "Yes they are, they're going to save your daddy and his friend." Maggie nodded in agreement of what Paxton said as she said "Goodnight honey don't worry daddy and his friends are going to come back safe." As they left the room Paxton closed the door from Cassie's room then looked at Maggie as he said "Is something wrong honey" Maggie looked at him weird as she said "What are you talking about" then Paxton continued "You just look like you didn't want them to take those books. You look like you wanted to read them or something" Maggie rolled her eyes as she said "Look I just want Cassie to fall asleep is that too hard to ask." Paxton replied back with "No it's not but if Cassie's going to worry" Maggie cuts him off with "Cassie isn't worried she just wants Scott to have some kind of happy ending to his life okay. Look I'm going to bed are you coming with me" Paxton sighed knowing that he was going to lose this battle as he said "I'll be there in a minute I need to brush my teeth."

Maggie went to her bedroom as she close the door behind her and went to her table where her tablet was at. Maggie got it turned on as if by magic there on her tablet was the story of Scott and Hope as she said "Okay now it's my turn to have a good bedtime story." Then started to read the raunchy fairy-tale story of Scott and Hope that not even Paxton or even the Avengers knew about.


	2. Where did everyone go?

I don't own Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Ant-man and the Wasp, and any of the video game characters that will be mentioned in this story. I just want everyone to know that the Guardians of the Galaxy characters will be mentioned in this story and so will the character that I created but also the video game characters that I love a lot are also mentioned. Also I wanted everyone to know that each character is going to be paired up with one another but you guys won't see that until that specific character will be with each chapter. So if anyone of you have a favorite character that you would really like to see please tell me so that way I can make a chapter on them.

Like a said in the first chapter I will mentioned who each chapter will be so be ready and I'll let you guys know as to who it is. Also with each chapter will probably continue until I get to the next characters for that chapter dealing with that fairy-tale. Which will be a while unless you guys tell me as to what characters you want to see, but other then that I will still tell you as to who and what story it will have.

So once again please leave a comment/suggestion I really do like hearing what you guys think. So now on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two: Where did everyone go?**_

 _ **Back at Avengers Headquarters:**_

Natasha with Wanda and Vision walked down the building to at least try to find someone to help them with this crazy thing that Amethyst did. Ever since that crazy ass aunt of Eleabeth's came it was pour havoc on everyone. Especially Eleabeth, her brothers and the Guardians of the Galaxy ever since they had told them everything that Amethyst wanted Beth and Peter for. Eleabeth explained a lot of things about her aunt Amethyst as to what she wanted to do with Eleabeth and Peter Quill. From what Eleabeth had said was that there was a myth in her world that said a hybrid could possibly could control the Holy Power of the Phoenix and that her aunt truly believes that the myth is true. Sadly the myth is legit as both her and Peter had explained; Natasha was sort of hoping that Amethyst didn't do this, but with their luck it wasn't the case.

Natasha found a conference room as she helped Wanda, and Vision put the books down on the table. Natasha looked at Wanda as she said "Go to the next room and make sure no one sees you. Take the book that has Scott and Hope in it so that way you can send them a message telling them what is going on." Wanda nodded as she took the book with the picture of Scott and Hope then went into the next conference room as Natasha looked at Vision as she said "Okay let's put these books in order" Vision nodded as he helped Natasha put the books in order.

Vision picked up the next one which had Steve Roger's and someone who Vision didn't recognized before but the title of the book said _'Rapunzel'_ then he put it with the rest of the other books. The next one showed Sam Wilson on the cover doing some kind of dance on it, and then there were the rest of the books containing some of the others too. Natasha finally go the last one into the order as Vision said "I think that is the rest of it" as then someone came into the very conference room that Natasha and Vision was in saying "Oh what's this" as then both Natasha and Vision yelled out "NO DON'T READ THAT!" But it was too late as the one agent picked up the one book that had Bruce and Natasha as he said "Once upon a time there live a spoiled prince" all of the sudden Natasha disappeared from Vision and the agent from S.H.E.I.L.D. as then Vision said "What have you done! We told you not to read any of them."

But the agent didn't listen as he picked up the one book that had Vision and Wanda as he said "Oh how about this one. . . . Once upon a time there was a handsome prince" as then Vision gasped out "NO" but just like before with Natasha he disappeared from the room like magic. The agent looked up as he said "Vision, Natasha, where did you guys go" as then he picked up another book as he said "Oh well I do really like Cinderella" then started reading the book.

In the other conference room Wanda held her hands out as she closed her eyes as then red magic came out of them as she let it hit the book with Scott and Hope on it. As then Wanda appeared in the book wearing her clothes from the outside as she noticed that she just Astor projected into the book. Wanda ran through the forest to find Scott and tell him what was going on.

 _ **At the Hank's house**_

Tony, Steve and Sam sat at the steps that belonged to Hank's and Hope's house as Sam said "You know this would help if they would come". Tony then said "Look I doubt that Hank would let me in seeing that he doesn't like me" then Steve said "Well if you didn't ask Hank about the Ant suit then maybe he'll be nicer to you." Tony heard his cell phone go off as he picked it up to hear his friend James Rhode as he said "Tony we need you to come back to Stark enterprises something is really wrong."

Tony responded back with "Look I'll be there as soon as I can, I just have to" then suddenly Tony's entire phone dropped out of thin air as James said on the phone speaker "Tony, Tony, Tony where are you? You just have to do what, Tony, Tony" as then both Steve and Sam looked at where Tony was as Sam said "What just happened". Steve picked up the phone as he said "James are you still there" James responded back with "Yes what happened to Tony? Did he leave again; I can't take him serious if he keeps leaving things as they are!" Steve looked at Sam as he said to the phone "James I'm afraid that something happened to Tony, look we'll call you back when we've found something." Then hung up the phone as Steve said "We really need them to come here and fast."

 _ **At Bruce's lab with Thor in the Centenary of the Aeons**_

Bruce was looking at something as Thor said "Tony and Steve haven't contacted us in a while. Do you think something is wrong" as then Bruce said "I don't really know but they haven't really spoken to me in a while? I haven't been able to talk to them since I'm trying to keep my mind cool and collected." Thor went to one place that the frig was at with a couple of drinks that no one has ever seen. Thor brought the drinks up to Bruce as he said "So which drink do you want" Bruce pointed to the other one as Thor gave him the other drink while he to the other one. Bruce took on sip from his drink as did Thor as Bruce continued to look at something as then he felt something happen to him.

As then Bruce looked at his hand as he noticed that it was started to disappearing as Bruce yelled out "What's happening to me? Thor something is wrong, like really wrong. . . . . No, no, help Thor, help I'm" as then Bruce disappeared from Thor's site. Thor yelled out "Bruce, Bruce" as then Valkyrie came to him as she said "What happened to Bruce?" Thor looked at Valkyrie as he said "We need to get back to earth and warn the Avengers."

Katrina appeared with her sisters Jasmine and Daisy as they kneel down to Thor saying "Is something wrong my lord?"

Thor looked at them as did Valkyrie as she said "We need to give a massage to your lady Eleabeth. You need to tell her that Bruce has disappeared" as then all three of the sisters gasped with Thor looking at Valkyrie then to the sisters as he said "Do you know what happened Bruce?"

Jasmine was the next to speak "We are not sure but we think it is the spell of fairy lore. It is one of the forbidden spells that the Holy Council had once hidden from the world."

Daisy was next "The person that casts the spell grants the user a fairy-tale like story; it traps the person or persons to the story. Once inside the book the tale must go forth." Valkyrie looked at them shock as she said "You mean to tell me that whoever gets suck into the book will become fairy-tale characters. But how do we get them out?"

Katrina was next to talk "Sadly not everything is known to the spell because not everyone uses it. But there could be a silver lining to it, it has been said that whoever gets the book could change it. If they so desire it, but like I said not everyone had used that spell."

Thor looked at the fairies in front of him as he said "Go to Eleabeth and tell her what you told us and if you could tell her to warn the Avengers about what you just told us. She will have a better chance at this then us right now and tell her that we'll meet them at the headquarters." The sisters nodded as all three of them disappeared from Valkyrie and Thor's site with Valkyrie saying "Do you think she'll get it?"

Thor nodded as he said "I know she'll get it! Beth has her Aeons with her always" as then both him and Valkyrie walked out of the lab that Beth had built for Bruce in the centenary of the Aeons. Then Thor used his hammer to help Valkyrie and him to get out of the place and to the headquarters of the Avengers.

 _ **Back at Hank's house**_

Steve and Sam sat there as Eleabeth, Jak, Sly, Ratchet and Clank as well as the Guardians of the Galaxy should up in front of them. Steve looked up at Beth as he said "We need your help getting into Hank's house. He's not answering" Beth looked at Sly as he smiled while saying "This is my expertise" as then Steve and Sam moved out of the way as Sly went to work. Then Sly picked the lock with ease as the door came unlocked as Sly said "Done" then Steve opened the door to see that no one was even home.

Everyone looked around the house as Rocket said "Wow this guy has a lot of stuff, would he mind if I took something from him." Beth looked at him as she said in a stern tone "Rocket" Rocket knew that tone as he said "Alright I get it don't take anything." Steve looked in the other rooms as did Sam as well as everyone else did. They all met up back in the living room as Steve said "I can't find Hank anywhere" Peter was next "You don't think that crazy ass bitch did something" Beth sighed as she said "I wouldn't put it past her if she did".

Sam was next to say "What would happen to him, I mean I know that Natasha had told us that something has happened to Scott and Hope being in the book and everything. But you guys don't think that Hank is in the book too." Gamora then said "Amethyst could do just about anything she wants. We've all seen firsthand what she could do." Steve was next to say "Well let's just get back to the Avengers Headquarters and try to figure this out. If it's true and your aunt is doing this then we have to figure out how to get them out of it." Beth was next to say "Steve before we came here you need to tell me if anything happen?"

Steve looked at Beth sadly as he said "Yeah something did happen Tony Stark was with us" then Peter said "Then what happened to him" as Sam finished with "He was talking to us then talking on the phone and then he disappeared right in front of us." Beth looked at her brothers and the Guardians of the Galaxy as Jak said "Oh lord this isn't good." Beth responded back with "We really need to head back now, if I know what this is then they are in deep trouble." As then everyone left Hank's house closing it up and tried to head back to the Avengers Headquarters.


	3. The princess and the theif

I don't own Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Ant-man and the Wasp, and any of the video game characters that will be mentioned in this story. Okay I know that I've been putting up chapters none stop but I have been writing this for a while so yeah that is the reason why I've been putting up chapters. Okay so now we are one a chapter that will have a couple in them. So here we go:

 _Scott Lang and Hope Van Dyne -Robin Hood_ well sort of like Robin Hood.

So when you read this I hope that all of you will like it because from this chapter and to the next couple of chapters to come will only be about Scott and Hope. Each chapter will show in italic what each couple characters will be and the story or fairy-tale that character will be in. Which I think is cute so I hope you guys will like it and like I said before if you want to see a character that you want please tell me.

So once again please leave a comment/suggestion to the story I really do like to hear what you guys think. So now on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three: The Princess and the thief**_

 _ **In the forest**_

Scott woke up rubbing his head as he looked up to see that he was surrounded by trees. As he got up he realized that he was not wearing the Ant-man suit anymore, but instead a medieval archer's outfit just like the one Robin Hood would wear. Scott didn't understand why he would be wearing something like this and where Hope and Hank at. Something about this didn't feel right at all as he was about to go looking around he heard a voice calling him "Scott, Scott" as then Scott turned around to see Wanda.

Scott noticed that Wanda was wearing her normal clothes as he said "Okay I have a couple of question, like what the hell is going on? Where is Hope and Hank, and why am I wearing a Robin Hood costume!" Wanda went up to him as she said "You're in a fairy-tale where you are a thief and Hope is a princess. We don't know how to get you guys out of this but don't worry, we know who did this it's Amethyst but why she's doing this we don't know."

Scott through his hands up in the air as he said "Well this is just great, so I'm a thief and Hope is some kind of princess. Wait how did you get here" Wanda then said "I projected myself in here, but I don't know for how long. . . . . NO" as then Scott watched in horror as Wanda disappeared as well as Scott spoke out "Wanda, Wanda, what do I do."

The answer he got was "Find Hope, and continue the story" Scott sighed as he whispered only to himself "This is just great, well at least I'm a handsome thief." Then started to walk in the direction that Scott hoped would be a castle where Hope was living in with her father. What Scott didn't know was his enemy Darren Cross was watching his every move from a distance with his magical staff. Scott could feel that he was at least close until he was found by his friends appeared in front of him saying "Scottie Hood" Scott looked at them weird as he said "Oh Luis what did you call me?" Scott noticed that Luis, Dave, and Kurt were all wearing the same type of clothes he was wearing the whole medieval hunting outfits. Luis was next to say "Scottie Hood what's wrong you look sick. It's me Little Lu, Preacher Dave, and Merry Kurt" then Dave said "Yeah we're your merry men and where have you been we've been waiting for you?"

Scott wanted to hide so badly knowing that these people that he had met in prison were all now in this strange fairy-tale, and to make matters worse they called him 'Scottie Hood'. Scott shook his head as he said "Look guys I'm not" then he realized what Wanda was saying that he had to go with the story. Scott then said "Okay so I have a plan to go into the castle of" then Luis said "King Hank, we're going to sneak into King Hank's castle to steal" but Scott stopped them as he said "No we're not going to steal anything from King Hank." All three of them looked at Scott weird as he continued "We're going to the castle to see Hope. . . . . I mean Princess Hope" as then the three men laughed as Kurt said "Oh you mean your beloved."

Scott looked at them weird but then nodded as he said "Yeah my beloved, so we're going to go find that castle to see Princess Hope. But remember we're not stealing anything from anyone just yet." The three men nodded at Scott as all of them went into the direction of where they needed to go.

 _ **In the Castle**_

Hope woke up in a beautiful room that she had never been in; as she got up she realized that this was a queen size bed and that she was wearing a beautiful medieval gown that showed off her curves. Hope went to the closet to see what clothes she could wear when a servant appeared saying "Your highness we have your gown all ready for you to wear for the ball." Hope turned around to see that the female servant standing there holding a gown started to scare her. Hope spoke out "What did you call me" the servant said again "Your highness I have your gown all ready, come I'll help you put it on so that way your father will see you." Hope couldn't help it as she backed away from the servant as she said "Stay away from" as then there appeared in the door away of her room was Hank.

Hope ran over to him as she hugged him while whispering "Where are we" Hank whispered back with "Don't worry I'll explain it later right now you just need to do what this servant says." Hope didn't understand but she did trust her father now so she did as Hank said as the servant shoo Hank out of the room and helped Hope get ready for the ball. Hope took off the nightgown that she was wearing and had the servant help her into the medieval gown that she gave her putting on a blouse, and with undercoat to help the gown flare out. Once that was done she let the servant help her into her gown. The beautiful gown was an off white color with gold trimming going through it and the sleeves were off the shoulders so it made Hope looks more beautiful than ever. Hope went up to the mirror to get a good view from it as the servant said "Oh my lady you look like an angel" Hope sighed as she noticed that the corset that she was wearing made her breasts perk up making them show off some cleavage even with the blouse trying to cover them she could still see them. Hope thought _'This has to be someone's sick joke to make me look like this'_ as then the servant took Hope's hand and lead her to the vanity mirror that she had in her room.

The servant helped Hope with her hair brushing her jet black hair; braiding it, putting a pearl headdress on her, and then putting it in to a beautiful low bun. Once the servant was done Hope look up at the mirror to see that she no longer looked like herself; it was a beautiful stranger looking back at her and sadly couldn't even recognize herself. Hope could see that her braided hair had the pearls interlacing through them with the headdress having a pearl and a pearl teardrop in the middle of her head. The servant smiled as she said "There my lady you look so beautiful, and so fair that one day your prince will come." Hope nodded as she got up and turned to the servant as she said "Thank you for helping me into this" as Hope gestured to what she's wearing now as the servant said "No need my lady, now go see your father and enjoy yourself at the ball." Hope put on some off white shoes that matched the gown as well with the help of the servant.

Hope nodded as she left her bedroom and went down the hall that there standing there waiting for her was her father Hank. Hope noticed that her father was wearing a medieval suit the top was navy blue with silver trim and he wore black pants with boots with it and on top of his white head was a crown made of gold. Hank smiled as he said "You look so beautiful sweetheart" then gave her a kiss on the head as Hope sighed out "Why are we dressed like royalty? Dad this isn't funny" Hank knew exactly what Hope was saying as he didn't understand it either and the only thing he did remember was that he was in his house talking to them over the intercom in their helmets. Hank looked at Hope as he said "I don't know as to how or why we got here. But it seems like we need to continue whatever this is."

Hope was sort of hoping that Hank wouldn't need to say that but he was right. In order for them to get out of whatever this was they would need to follow this through and so Hank took Hope's arm as both of them walked down the hall of the castle. As they finally got to the ballroom that held their thrones in front of all of these people that came to see Hank and Hope. Everyone clapped as Hank and Hope came in to view as one of said "Long live King Hank Pym and Princess Hope van Dyne long May they rain." Hope just wanted to hide but Hank squeezed Hope's hand as he whispered "It's okay" Hope nodded as both of them went to their thrones and stood in front of them.

Hank then said "Thank you all for coming to this ball, and as much as I wish that my lovely wife Janet" as then everyone chanted "Queen Janet van Dyne may she rest in peace" Hank at first was taken back at what everyone was saying but continued none the less "That this day is for you our people to celebrate the peace that we have with our people." Hope smiled at her father as Hank smiled back but then one of the servants went up to Hank as he whispered "Sir the ball is for your daughter Hope finding a prince." Both Hank and Hope yelled out "WHAT!" As everyone looked at them weird as Hank coughed then continued "Well this is for the people of this far land and that is what this ball will be." The servant nodded then headed back with the others. Then Hank said "Now let the ball commence" as then everyone started to dance waltzing around the room as Hope whispered to her father "I need to go outside to get some fresh air" Hank nodded as he whispered back "I'll meet you out there when I get a chance."

Hope nodded as she walked in to the crowd of people and to what seem to be French doors to a balcony and went outside to get some fresh air.


	4. Darren is what!

I don't own Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Ant-man and the Wasp, and any of the video game characters that will be mentioned in this story. Okay here is the next chapter and there will be some characters that you will recognize in this chapter. Also they will mention somethings that maybe that none of you will understand, but if not I'll post the story that has to do with what happened to some of these characters if you guys have any questions to it. I liked how this chapter turned out so I hope everyone will love this as well.

Once again like before please leave a comment/suggestion to this story because I really do like hearing what you guys think about it. So now on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four: Darren is what!**_

 _ **Right in front of the castle**_

Scott looked up to see that the castle was beautiful with marble and everything. Luis looked at Scott as he said "Scottie Hood, it's a ball don't we need to look fancy" Scott looked at merry men as he said "What we're wearing is fine, now we need to find a way in to this place." As they looked around to see that there wasn't anyone coming until Scott spotted a balcony. Scott looked back at his men as he said "Okay we're going up to that balcony" but then Dave chimed in with "But how are we going up there." Scott showed them by pulling out an arrow from his quaff tied a rope around it and even without thinking it he had a bow with him. Scott's merry men did o sounds as he pointed at the bottom of the balcony and shot the arrow to the bottom of the balcony.

Scott pulled on it to see if it was not loose as he said "Okay here we go" then went up the rope with his merry men falling behind him. As they finally got to the bottom of the balcony Scott grabbed the ledge and pulled himself up. He then got over the railing of the balcony he helped out his merry men over the railing as well. Scott finally got a sigh of relief as then all four of them heard someone coming as they hid behind a bunch of bushes that were on the balcony as then Scott gasped at the site of the person that had just came outside on to the balcony that it was no other then Hope.

Hope was standing outside on the balcony as she walked up to the railing and looking up at the stars realizing how beautiful they were. As then she heard something from behind her as she turned around to see Scott looking at her in such a way that she didn't even recognized. Scott went up to Hope as he hugged her while saying "It's nice to see you" Hope smiled as she returned the hug back as she said "Same here Scott, but what are you wearing?" Scott stepped back as he said "Oh yeah this well I'm supposed to be a Robin Hood character in this fairytale" Hope looked at Scott weird as she said "Fairytale" Scott nodded as then Hank appeared saying "Scott, thank goodness you're here. . . . Wait why do you look like Robin Hood?" Scott turned round to see Hank as he said "Thank god you're here too I don't have to repeat myself. Okay Wanda was just here like an hour ago talking to me."

Hope went up to Scott as she said "What did she say" then Scott continued "She told me that we were sucked into a fairytale book that Amethyst had created and in order for us to get out we need to play out the story." Hope then said "So in order for us to get out of this we need to go with whatever the story is telling us to do?" Scott nodded as Hank said "Well that answered some things" then Scott said "Well for some reason Luis, Dave, and Kurt said something that you Hope won't like."

"Okay Scott tell me what is it" said Hope as Scott made a eh sound before he said "Well they said that you're my beloved" Hope looked at Scott angry and so did Hank as Scott put his hands up as he said "Look it's what they said, and they've been acting weird ever since I saw them." Hank thought for a second as he said "What if they're not real" both Scott and Hope looked at Hank odd as he continued "Look you said that they were acting weird right" Scott answered "Yes" then Hank said "What if they aren't really the guys that helped us with the heist that we did to make sure that Darren Cross didn't unleash chaos to the world. What if they are" then Hope finished it "Part of the book."

Scott got what they were saying as he said "Then Luis, Dave, and Kurt aren't really here" Hope smiled at her father as she said "I guess since they're part of the book we have to go with what the book wants." Hank was about to say something as then one of the servants appeared saying "My lord the people are starting to get worried as to where you and Princess Hope are. Oh Scottie Hood it's so good to see you again" Scott nodded as Hope said "We'll be there in the minute, please I need to talk to Scott some more."

The servant nodded as he went back to the ball as Hope turned back to Scott as she said "Let's get something straight I'm not your girlfriend and even though we're going with what the book is going with just remember that I'm not your girlfriend." Scott looked at Hope for the first time noticing how beautiful she looked, but only sighed as he said "Got it" then walked in the direction of where the guard went as Hope looked upon it with sadness. Hank went up to her as he put his hand on her shoulder as he said "Don't worry honey I'm sure he's fine." Hope looked at her father as she said "Cassie said she didn't want to see her father sad. . . . . . What if it's my fault that this happened just like last time" Hank then said "This isn't your fault honey now why don't we go back to the party." Hope nodded as both of them went back into the ballroom where everyone even Scott was at. Even Luis, Dave and Kurt followed Hope as well as Hank back into the ballroom as well.

 _ **Back in the ballroom**_

At the ball Hope saw everyone dancing around the ballroom floor with such grace that she still couldn't believe that this was a story. Then she saw Scott standing next to the food table drinking something as she looked at Hank as she was about to say something Hank stopped her by saying "Go ahead talk to Scott. I know you want to see if he's okay" Hope smiled as she kissed her father on the cheek as she walked over to the table to talk to Scott. There she noticed that Luis, Dave, and Kurt were there standing with him eating the food as Luis bumped Scott on the shoulder. Scott turned around as he said "Oh it's you" Hope gave off a sad look as she said "Scott I need to talk to you" Scott sighed again as he said "Look I get it you don't" Hope stopped him as she grabbed his hand in urgent gesture before she could realize what she was doing she said "Scott please I didn't mean to say it like that. . . . . . It's just when one of the servants said that this ball was for me to look for a husband I just."

"Thought to take your anger out on me, so why would you just tell me that in the first place" said Scott.

"Well how was I supposed to know that we were in a story, and well after I said that I realized what Cassie was telling you before we got here? That she didn't want you to be sad and I just wasn't thinking also just remembering what Amethyst do to you I just" said Hope as Scott looked at Hope sweetly. Scott placed his hand on Hope's cheek making her look into his hazel eyes as he said "Look Hope I am happy that I have my daughter in my life, also look everything turned out fine right. Eleabeth heal me and everything was sort of back to normal and even though this would probably be a confession to you. . . . . . But when we kissed just before your father disturbed us from it; I fell in love with you and wanted to so badly to ask you out on a date." Hope giggled as she said "But you kissed me first and then when" Scott laughed as he said "Yeah and he said that I was full of shit" which both of them laughed.

Scott got closer to Hope making their bodies touch as he whispered in to Hope's ear "I wanted to tell you that you look so beautiful in that gown." Hope nuzzled Scott making him smile as she whispered "By the way you look very handsome with that Robin Hood outfit" Scott smile like the sun at what Hope said as he lean into Hope's neck as he kissed her on it. Hope giggled as Scott made Hope lift up her face with his hand and kissed her sweetly in front of everyone at the ball. Then after their embrace both of them heard a voice say "Thank god Scott and Hope I found you!"

They turned around to see Tony Stark coming towards them; both of them noticed that Tony was wearing a burgundy suit with gold trim and navy blue pants with black shoes. Both Scott and Hope were shocked as Tony hugged them as he said "I'm so glad that I found you guys. . . . . . Something weird is going on and I really don't know what to do." Tony finally got done hugging them as he stepped to the side as Scott said "Oh well Tony you're in a fairytale, but this is mine and Hope's. Where did you come from anyway" Tony sighed as he said "The weird thing is I don't know. . . . . . . . All I remember is that I was standing outside in front of your dad's house Hope and then I got a call from James so I was trying to tell him that we were going to see your dad to tell him that something happened to you. Then all of the sudden I wake up in a castle where everyone calls me a prince; who in their right mind does people call me a prince. That isn't the only thing though" then Hank showed up looking at Tony, Scott and Hope as he yelled out "What are you doing here Tony Stark! I won't let you get the" but Hope stopped her father as she whispered "Dad he's not here for the suit. He's in the same place as us."

"Oh well I'm sorry for you know" said Hank as Tony smiled as he said "No problem oh and by the way nice party. . . . I mean ball" Hank rolled his eyes at Tony as he said "Thanks" then Hope said "Tony you were going to say something before my father came over what was it?"

Tony looked at all of them nervous as he said "Well" as then a man with a navy blue tunic and white pants with gold trim all over with a crown on his head. Then next to the man was a beautiful woman with a pale blue gown with crystal going through the gown and a crown on her head. The man smiled as he said "King Pym it's so good to see you" as then Hank gasped out "Howard Stark? Maria Stark" both parents of Tony Stark laughed as King Stark said "Oh King Pym you know who we are. Why so shock to see us" Hank tried to compose himself as Hope said "Well we were just surprised that you, your lovely wife and son come to the ball."

Tony gave off a nervous smile as he said "Mom, dad they didn't know that we were coming to the ball. Look why don't we just" then his mother Maria said "Oh honey don't be embarrass in front of your child hood friend Princess Hope" both Tony and Hope looked at each other odd as Scott said "Childhood what?" As Hank said "Oh yes now I remember we did send you an invitation. . . . . I'm so sorry with what was going on" King Stark waved his hand as he said "Think nothing of it we all have our busy days. . . . . Now why don't our children go out into the ballroom and dance for us."

Both Hope and Tony were going to say something as Scott said "Well actually I was going to ask the beautiful Princess Hope to a dance. My lady" Scott gestured with a bow and his hand out making Hope giggle as she said "Of course" then took it as he lead her into the dance floor. Then they started to waltz around the dance floor like a pro; while they did that King Stark put his hand on Hank as he said "I can't believe just how grown up your daughter and my son is. Soon they'll have a kingdom of their own and children to have" Hank and Tony swallowed hard as Maria went up to Tony as she whispered to him "Who is that man dancing with Hope?"

Tony looked at his mother as he said "Well that is Scott" then Hank said "That is Scottie Hood, and he's with my daughter." Howard and Maria gasped as Tony said "Look they are in love and I for one think it is okay. Besides he takes from the evil rich and gives to the poor." Maria nodded as so did Howard as Hank said "Is there a reason for you and your wife not dancing as well." Howard nodded as he said "Yes there is something we wanted to warn you about" Hank looked at them as Tony noticed that there was a black and golden light swirling around it. Tony yelled out "Scott, Hope get out of the way something is coming down."

Just as Hope and Scott stopped only to hear Tony's warning both turned around to see something coming down on to the floor. Scott helped Hope get to the thrones and out of the way of the thing that came down with all the people moving out of its way. Hank went straight for Scott and Hope as did Tony, Howard, and Maria standing with them. Watching the mystic black smoke with the gold dust swirling around it as Scott whispered "Okay who the heck is that" as then everyone got their answered as the figure appeared.

Even though the man was wearing a black and yellow cloak and gold trim going through it Scott, Hope, and Hank knew exactly who it was as they all gasped out "Darren Cross?" Tony looked at them as he said "Who is Darren Cross" only for his father to whisper to them "That is the evil wizard Cross and I've heard that he takes what he wants." Hank stood his ground as he said "What do you want Cross. . . . . . I mean Wizard Cross" Darren smiled wickedly as he went up to Hank, Hope, Scott, Tony and his parents as he said "Oh I was just in the neighborhood and then I realized that you forgot to invite me to the ball."

Hank growled as Hope whispered "Father please we have to go with what the story wants" Hank nodded to Hope then looked back at Darren as he said "Okay now you're here tell me what you want so then you can leave!" Darren smirked as he walked around the people at the ball with his staff as he said "Well I've actually came here to take your daughter's hand in marriage" as then Hope looked at Darren discussed as he walked up to Hank, and then finally taking Hope's hand kissing it. Hope took her hand away from Darren's hand as she yelled out "Never, I'll never marry you" as Scott got her behind him as Darren growled out "Are you sure that is what you want princess! You should think long and hard of what you say next because something bad might happen to your people!"

"I'll repeat what I said before that I'll never marry you" said Hope as Scott kept her behind him as Hank yelled out "You'll never marry my daughter, and you never will! Besides if I want someone to marry my daughter it would be" Hank stopped himself even before he could finish it as Scott yelled out "Princess Hope should choose who she wants to marry and not being bullied into marrying someone like you!" Darren went up to Scott's face as he said "Is that so Scottie Hood! You think you can stop me from getting the prize that I most desire" Scott growled out "That is right I'll stop you from hurting anyone or forcing Hope into a loveless marriage to a monster like you!" Darren smiled wildly as he said "We'll see Scottie Hood, we'll see" then Darren stepped away from Hank and the rest of them.

Darren turned around as he yelled out "Make no mistake Princess Hope I will have you one way or another I will have you as my wife!" As then everyone watched as Darren Cross hit his staff on the floor making a puff a black smoke and gold dust swirling around him and then disappeared from everyone. Making everyone gasp as Hank said "This can't be good" making Hope, Scott, Tony and his parents worried about Darren's threat.


	5. Hope gets kidnapped

I don't own Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Ant-man and the Wasp, and any of the video game characters that will be mentioned in this story. Here is the next chapter which I'm sad to say that I have to stop at this one right now since I'm still writing the next chapter to this one. Like before please tell me which character you guys want to see after the next few chapters to come from this one. It would really mean a lot to me if anyone has a request as to which character you guys would like to see next.

Also I'm letting everyone know that I'm doing other stories on this site, so it will be a while before I get this done. Now like before in all the other chapters before this one and I'll say this again; please leave a comment/suggestion to this story I really do like hearing what you guys think of it so far. I don't know how much I have to point that out and I would really like for them to be good things not bad so please keep that in mind.

So now on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Five: Hope gets kidnapped**_

 _ **Still at the castle**_

Everyone left the castle leaving Hope, Scott, Hank, Tony and his parents alone in the castle. Tony looked at them as he said "I don't think that Cross guy was joking when he said that he would get you Hope. What is he any way" Scott looked at Hope then to Tony while saying "He was the CEO of the Pym tech company who took over from Hank. He even created the Yellow jacket went insane from the participial's that came from making the suits shirk and grow, but this doesn't make any sense what so ever. I literally had to go subatomic in order to get into Cross's Yellow jacket suit in order to defeat him and that is how he died."

Hope looked at them sadly as she said "But remember what we said earlier about your friends Scott. Darren might just be part of the story we might not have any choice but to go with it." Tony put his hand on Scott's shoulder as he said "She does have point I mean everyone in this can't be real. My own parents can't be real because they died right."

Hank was shaking hands with Howard and Maria as he said "I'm sorry for that whole thing with Wizard Cross" King Stark smiled as he said "It's not a problem, but maybe next time we'll have a lunch or something like that so we can talk some more. Come along my son we need to head back to our castle" Tony sighed as he said "Well I guess I have to go but hopefully I'll see you guys later." As then Tony and his parents walked out of the castle as Hank said "Okay now that is done, Scott I want you to stay with my daughter and keep an eye out for Cross if he shows up." Scott nodded as Hope gave her hand to Scott as he said "Um is it okay that I take you to your room" Hope smiled as she said "Yes you may."

Hank watched as Scott walked Hope out of the throne/ballroom and down the hall. Scott took a quick glimpse of Hope noticing her beauty even more as she looked Scott as he turned away as she giggled sweetly as she said "Scott you know that you're blushing right." Scott laughed out "I'm not blushing" but Hope knew better as she said "Yes you are what you are blushing about." They finally got to her room as Scott faced her as he confessed out "Well I just couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful you looked." Hope smiled at Scott as she said "Well then how about a kiss then" Scott smiled as he said "You wouldn't mind then" Hope shook her head as Scott smiled as he grabbed her gently as he kissed her on the lips. After a while of their passion kissing both Hope and Scott come up for air as Scott looked at Hope with dreamy eyes as he said "Now that was a goodnight kiss".

Hope giggled as she said "Goodnight Scott" Scott smiled as he said "Goodnight Princess Hope" then kissed her hand as she smiled sweetly as she walked into her room while closing the door behind her. Scott stood in front of the door as sighed as the fact that Hope kissed him passionately in fact and that she had let him kiss her hand. Scott sighed as lean on back of the door sighing from tonight and the kiss he had with Hope but little did Scott know that Darren Cross was already in Hope's room waiting for her.

 _ **In Hope's bedroom**_

Hope walked to her vanity mirror as she undid her hair making it wavy and taking some of the pearls off except for the headdress as she sighed at it. She thought of Scott and the kiss they shared. As then Hope noticed that there as a servant in her room as she turned around to see the woman in front of her. She saw that the woman was wearing something revealing as Hope said "Why are you in my room miss" but the woman only smirked at her as Hope said "I said why are doing in my room!" All of the sudden the woman in question stepped out of the way to reveal Darren Cross in front of Hope making her seethed in anger. Hope got up from her chair as she throw her chair at the evil wizard and then ran over to her one side of her room to get away from Darren. Darren smirked as he dodged the chair which broke in a million pieces and then disappeared then reappeared since he was too fast as he placed his staff on the ground making her fall to her knees.

Hope looked up at him as she yelled out "SCOTT" only for Darren to hit Hope with a magic spell making her fall into a deep sleep; laying there just like a real princess and Darren smirked at the site of Hope laying there. Darren walked over to Hope as he picked her up making her hung over his shoulder as he said "Come there is much to do" as both him and the sexy servant took Princess Hope and disappeared in the room.

 _ **Outside of the room/in Hope's Bedroom**_

Scott was standing there thinking if he should ask Hope out when he heard her cry out his name. Scott went to the door and opened it as he yelled out "HOPE" as then he noticed that no one was there. Scott could feel his heart pounding out of his chest as he looked everywhere in the room for Hope or if there were any signs of forced entry of any kind. When Scott didn't find any Scott fell to his knees as he looked up at the ceiling as he yelled out "NO" then looked out into the distance of the room hoping that a sign would appear.

Hank came in as he said "What's going on? Scott where is Hope" Scott looked at Hank sadly as he cried out "I failed you Hank, Hope is gone and Darren Cross has her." Hank fell to his knees beside Scott as he cried out "Then what are you going to do about this Scott Lang!" Scott looked out of the distances as he said "I'm going to go find her and bring her home." As then Scott got up and went out of the room leaving Hank kneeling there missing his only daughter hoping that nothing happened to Hope. Then went down the hallway of the castle; as Scott finally got to the ballroom part of the castle there waiting for him was his merry men and Luis said "We heard what happened to your girl man. Don't worry we as your merry men will help you get her back!" Scott looked at them as he said "Thanks guys let's go" as then Scott and his merry men left Hank's castle and into the forest to go save Princess Hope from the evil wizard Darren Cross.


	6. Met up with everyone

I don't own Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Ant-man and the Wasp, and any of the video game characters that will be mentioned in this story. Okay here's the thing I got someone to read my story for this one and I haven't heard from that person for a while so I'm just going to post the chapters that I had done for this story up. I hope you all will like it and so like before please leave a comment/suggestion to it I really do like hearing what you guys think. So now on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Seven: Met up with everyone and figured out what to do next**_

 **At the Avenger's Headquarters**

Everyone headed back to the headquarters of the Avengers where they met up with Thor and Valkyrie who were waiting for them. Thor walked up to Eleabeth as he said "We need to talk now, Valkyrie and I have found out a way to save the others. Did your Aeons warn you of what happened?" Eleabeth nodded while saying "Yes, but I told them that I will hear it from you" then she looked at Steve as she said "We need a conference room" Steve nodded as he said "Follow me" then everyone followed him into one of the rooms that they had in the building.

At the conference room Rocket noticed that there was couple of books on the table as he looked at the others as he said "So these are the books that have the others in? This can't be a good thing" Gamora was next to walk up to the table while picking up one of the books as she said "Why would this book show Vision and Wanda as well as the others? These are fairy-tale books" Sam was next to say "If these fairy-tale books have them in there, what about the rest of us? I mean won't we get stuck into one of them as well".

Thor was next to explaining "Beth your Aeons the Magnus sisters came to me and Valkyrie right after Bruce Banner disappeared. They told me that this spell that your aunt did send most of the Avengers into fairy-tales. In order for them to escape they would have to play the stories out, but they had also said that spell was forbidden."

Beth knew exactly what spell it was as did her brothers as Steve said "I know that look you know something don't you" Beth looked at Steve as she said "The spell is called Fairy Lamar, the person that casts the spell grants the user a fairytale like story; it traps the person or persons to the story. Once inside the book the tale must go forth. But there is a silver lining to it, it has been said that whoever gets the book could change the story if they so desire it. Once we have all of the books we can change the story in any way we can to help those who are stuck in the book."

Peter was next to say "Okay so all we have to do is find any of the books that Bruce and the others are in and we can change them. To help them in anyway, but what if we just say like 'Get out of the book' can we do that."

Jak replied back with "No sadly it won't let us do that, I think we can only help them by changing the story but it has to end so that way they can get out of the book" then Drax said "We can change it if we wanted it to."

Steve looked at one of the books as he picked one up as he said in shocked "This one has me and Sharon on it! Why would this one have me and Sharon on it?"

Peter then said "Well don't read it man I mean if you do you'll get sucked into it."

"Peter's right Steve, don't touch anything so that way we can figure out what to do next. Go find Bucky Barns and tell him what is going on, and if you find Nick Fury tell him as well" said Beth as Steve nodded as he put the book down that had him and Sharon then left the room while the others continued to talk. Groot was next to say "I am Groot" as Rocket translated it "He says that if these are fairy-tales shouldn't we just read them to see if they are in it. Look buddy Beth thinks it wouldn't be a good idea right now, since we might get sucked into it."

Sam then said "Shouldn't we warn the S.H.E.I.L.D. agents to not read any of these? I mean if someone did" then Sly yelled out "Wait where the other books are? Wasn't there a book of 'Cinderella' or something" that is when everyone went into search mode to find the book that had Tony Stark and Pepper Potts on it. As then James showed up as he said "Guys I can't find Tony or Pepper anywhere. Can anyone tell me where they might be? Tony really needs to head back to Stark Enterprise; people are beginning to ask questions."

Drax yelled out from the floor where he was look from "We're trying to find a fairy-tale book of Mr. Stark and Miss. Potts on it."

Rocket shook his head as Ratchet explained "Yep Tony Stark and Pepper Potts are in the Cinderella story. And well the others are in different fairy-tale books as well." James fell to the floor as he whimpered out "They are in a 'Cinderella' story" Ratchet went up to him as he patted his back was he said "Don't feel too bad, I mean at least we know where they are now."

James sighed as Gamora said "The book isn't in here, you don't think someone took it to read" Beth looked at everyone as she said "That might be it. Sly we need you to go" Sly finished it with "Go steal it back, of course my sister" then left the room in a split second as the others looked through each of the books that were in front of them. Everyone noticed that Vision and Wanda were in 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'. Then Natasha and Bruce was in 'Beauty and the Beast', Scott and Hope was in 'Robin Hood' well sort of, and that Steve Rogers and Sharon Carter were in 'Rapunzel'. As for the other books the covers were all in a blur as to what was bowed to happen but sadly no one could figure it out yet.

Mantis appeared behind Drax who had come with them as she looked at the book that had Steve Rogers on it as she said "I've never seen this before" as then everyone watched as Mantis picked up the book and opened it as everyone yelled out "NO" but as Mantis read "Once a upon a time there lived a handsome prince" it was over for Steve.

Steve had found Bucky in one of the rooms as he said "Bucky I need to tell you something, everyone has been sent to fairy-tales and" as then Bucky watched in shock as his best friend disappeared in front of him. Making Bucky run in the direction as to where Steve was at; as he finally got there Beth turned to him to see him shocked as Ratchet said "Let me guess Steve Rogers disappeared in front of you didn't he."

The only thing that Bucky could do was nod as Peter looked at Mantis as he said "Didn't you listen to what we said earlier about the books? I mean we even told Steve not to read it, and even he listen" Mantis looked down as she said "I was curious about the book that had the pretty pictures on it. I didn't mean to" Jak looked at everyone as he said "Look she didn't mean to Peter, let us just figure out how we are going to help them.

As then Ratchet took the book that had Scott and Hope on it as he opened it while he said "I think I have an idea, I'll read each story and come up with one. It shouldn't be that hard. . . . Ewe there is sex in here well we're going to have to take care of that. Okay everyone sit down and I'm going to read this thing." Everyone sat in the chairs in the conference room to hear Ratchet read each of the stories that were on the table to help the Avengers get out of them.


	7. Scott gets some help

I don't own Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Ant-man and the Wasp, and any of the video game characters that will be mentioned in this story. So like before in the other chapter please leave a comment/suggestion I really do like hearing what you guys think and so on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eight: Scott gets some help**_

 _ **In the forest**_

Scott looked around to see that there was no sign of anyone coming this way; Scott sighed as Luis said "What are we going to do next Scottie Hood? There has to be another way to get to wizard's castle" Scott looked at Luis, Kurt, and Dave as he realized that they were all frozen like the scene in a movie that had stopped. Scott went up to them as he waved his hand over their eyes as he sighed while saying "Now what, how am I going to save Hope from Darren Cross?" As then Scott heard a voice from above him saying "So Scottie Hood looked like he was defeated but what he didn't know was there was a magical talking tree right behind him saying 'Hello Scottie Hood'."

Scott first looked up at the sky to see Ratchet's face in it as he yelled out "Ratchet? What are you doing" Ratchet looked down at Scott while smiling at him while saying "Hey Scott what up. So I'm going to help you with the story, it's going to be like this we can change the story if we want to and well I figured you would need some help. All I have to do is read it but can change the story in any way that we want" Scott looked at him oddly as he said "What do you mean we?"

Ratchet then said "You know Beth, Jak, Sly, the Guardians of the Galaxy, and the rest of the Avengers. Okay, okay Groot I know you want to know what happens next. Okay so Scott look behind you so that way I can continue the story."

Scott looked behind him as there in front of him was Groot as who he is now; the tall tree person looked down at Scott as he said "I am Groot, and I've heard that you needed help finding your soul mate Hope Van Dyne. I've found some people that will help you on your quest" Scott looked at Groot weird as he heard Ratchet say "So Groot the magical tree person gestured to the ones that would be helping Scottie Hood on his quest to save the beautiful Princess Hope."

Scott noticed that it was Peter Quill standing in front of him as Ratchet continued "There were Star-lord, the beautiful assassin Lady Gamora, Lord Drax, and their loyal friend Rocket. . . . . . . What, so what you want to be a lord too Rocket! Uh fine Lord Rocket that has come to help Scottie Hood with his quest of kicking the Sheriff of Damnbroch!"

Scott noticed that it was all of the Guardians of the Galaxy in front of him, but he looked up at Ratchet as he said "What do you mean the Sheriff of Damnbroch? Darren is an evil wizard not a sheriff" Ratchet rolled his eyes at him as he said "Look who is reading the story" Scott sighed as he said "You are" then Ratchet explained out "Then can I continue" Scott nodded as Ratchet continued "Okay so Scottie Hood realized that Darren Cross was actually the Sheriff of Damnbroch and that he wasn't really a pisszard!"

Scott couldn't help it as he laughed a long with the Guardians of the Galaxy, but Ratchet yelled out "Can I continue" everyone nodded as Ratchet continued "So any way Star-lord was like 'What up dude' and Scottie Hood patted him on the back as he said 'What up'" which that is what Peter and Scott both said and did. After a while of meets and greets Ratchet then said "So they got on their bikes. . . . . . . What, uh fine they got on their horses and went riding to the evil Sheriff's castle while Little Lu, Preacher Dave, and Merry Kurt where too stunned to even do anything. In fact they all passed out from the site of Groot." As then everyone watched as Luis, Dave, and Kurt started to freak out at them then passed out like they were drunk.

Luis yelled out "Talking tree. . . . . . Oh no there's a hot green lady, and a gray dude!"

Then Dave yelled out "Oh holy mother of everything that is good in the world a talking tree and a talking raccoon."

Kurt then yelled out "The talking tree, hot green mean lady, and the gray dude is going to hurt us badly" as then all three of Scott's friends ran around missing Peter, Gamora, Drax, and Rocket.

Everyone watched as all three of them all hit a tree and passed out.

Scott looked at Peter as he said "Do you think they will be okay?"

Peter looked at him as he said "Eh maybe they'll think this is all a dream when they awake up, so let's just go and get your girl back."

Scott nodded as everyone got on their horses which magically appeared except for Rocket who just sat with Gamora and then everyone rode off.


	8. Scott vs Darren

I don't own Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Ant-man and the Wasp, and any of the video game characters that will be mentioned in this story. Okay I know I said it before in the other chapters please leave a comment/suggestion because I really do like hearing from you guys and also I wanted this chapter to be funny a little bit. So now on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Nine: Scott VS Darren**_

 _ **At the castle of Darren Cross**_

Hope woke up still crying at the fact that the sex toy was still inside of her; then she heard a voice from up above her as Hope realized who it was as she cried out "Ratchet". Ratchet looked down to see poor Hope naked as he yelled out "Oh shit what has that damn sick sheriff do to you!" Hope looked at Ratchet weird as she said "What do you mean sheriff? He's a sick wizard who turned me into a pin-up doll and that servant Sasha raped me. I don't think I'll ever be the same after this."

Ratchet looked at her with his goofy smile as he said "Well we're not having any of that and the only one who will touch you is Scott! So okay things are going to change just to let you know, so hang on tight" Hope looked at Ratchet odd but couldn't think anything as he continued to change the story while saying "Okay so Princess Hope was not a pin-up doll but wearing a beautiful. . . . . . . What! Oh for goodness sakes Peter no I'm not going to have her wear leggings and a tight shirt that would make Scott pee himself! No Sam she is not going to wear a see through nighty! What is wrong with all of you, it's like some of you guys are acting all horny and shit like that so STOP IT! Thank you Beth, you tell them" then looked down at Hope as he said "Sorry about that they wanted to chip in" Hope just giggled as she said "It's okay."

Ratchet continued "So Princess Hope didn't look like a pin-up doll, or had any sex toys in her! Princess Hope was in fact wearing a beautiful medieval white gown with silver trimmings and a crown on top of her head." With that Hope noticed that she was no longer naked and wearing the beautiful dress that Ratchet had just described. Hope got off of the bed that she was lying on as she went up to the mirror to see was she looked like the dress which was white with a heart neck line with silver trimming all over it and the bell sleeves that she was wearing that was off the shoulders making her breasts perk up even more. Hope even noticed that the corset was silver with white trimming going through it as the gown its self-made Hope look like an angel as she saw the silver headdress on her head with her hair looking ever so beautiful in breads. Hope looked up at Ratchet as she said "My breasts are still 38 double ds their making the dress look um. . . . . Sexy" Ratchet gave out "Sorry for some reason the book isn't going to change that but at least you're not naked." Hope nodded as she breathed out "Thank you" Ratchet nodded as he continues to tell the story.

"So anyway Sheriff Darren Cross who is the sheriff of Damnbroch had the servant uh Sasha to come get Princess Hope. Princess Hope opened the door to see that Sasha was in fact a big fat woman that weighed 300 pounds." Hope did what Ratchet said as she opened the door to see that Sasha was standing there as the evil servant screamed out "What's happening to me!" Hope watched Sasha getting fatter and fatter until the entire woman's cloths looked like it might be killing her as Sasha cried from all the three double chins she was having and the big huge heavy boobs that look like it was touching the floor. Hope backed away from the fat woman now Sasha as the woman ran in the other way to get away from Hope for only to have Hope being in the presents of a guard as he said "I've come to take you to Sheriff Cross, come with me now if you want your kingdom to live."

Hope sighed as she had no choice but to follow the guard to where Darren was at. As both she and the guard finally got to the place where Darren was standing at in a ceremony with a priest next to him; Darren wearing a black medieval suit with gold trimmings Darren walked up to Hope and grabbed her as he looked at the priest as he yelled out "Let's get this started."

 _ **Outside of the castle/inside of the castle**_

Everyone finally got to the castle as Scott looked up as he yelled out "Darren's castle, we'll need to find a balcony and get into the castle that way. Does anyone have rope" Peter looked at Scott as he was about to say something when Ratchet said "So okay they finally got to the sheriff's castle and Scottie was like dude we need to use some kind of grappling hook. Then get up there where the evil sheriff has my girl" Scott rolled his eyes but continued to say what Ratchet had just said. Which everyone just shook their heads and Ratchet continued "So then Lord Rocket said 'Dude I got this' then pulled out a grappling hook out of nowhere and pointed to the castle."

Rocket smiled that goofy grin as he said "Dude I got this" then pointed the device to the balcony and pointed it as well as hitting the balcony. Everyone looked at Rocket weird as he said "What? I'm just doing what Ratchet is saying" then they all heard Ratchet say "Hey" everyone laughed a little as Peter said "Well he's right and you're the one making the story up as you go."

Everyone either had grappling hooks or a rope with an arrow with it to get up to the balcony as everyone shimmied to the balcony. Scott and the Guardians of the Galaxy went up to the door as Ratchet said "And Drax kicked down the door only to have one of the guards be flatten by it" so as if on cue Drax kicked the door off its hinges and hit one of the guards down on the ground. Everyone looked at the poor guard as Scott just did a shrug as Ratchet said "Then everyone went through the castle to find Scottie Hood's girl from the evil Sheriff Darren Cross" so everyone did as Ratchet said and went to find Hope throughout the castle.

Everyone finally got to the place where it might be a chapel as Rocket said "Okay now what do we do" then they all heard Ratchet say "Okay so Rocket was like 'Dude what we do now' and Star-lord was like 'Dude there is an ugly statue of someone we don't know. Why don't we use that to bash the door in?' Then everyone was like 'Yeah let's do that' so they got the statue that was ugly and used it to bash the door open."

Gamora sighed as she said "Is he serious? I mean use a statue to bash the door down, why don't we just kick it down like we did with the other one" then Ratchet answered "Because Sheriff Darren is an asshole who locks everything up so can I continue" everyone sighed and did what Ratchet said for the story. They found the ugliest statue that they had ever seen and it was of Ego which Peter had to laugh that his evil biological father was in the story. Everyone picked up the statue and started to bash the door to get in to save Hope.

 _ **In the room at Darren's castle (where the ceremonies are held)**_

Darren heard the banging at the door as he yelled out "Who the hell is that! No one should be here" Hope knew full well who it was as she yelled out "Scott, Scott I'm in here" Darren pulled her roughly as he said "Don't even yell for that thief if you want your people and father to live Princess Hope". Hope tried to escape as while yelling "I will never marry you Sheriff Darren, never, I will always love Scott Lang and you will never be the half of a man that he is."

Darren throw Hope to the floor as he straddled her while pinning her down Hope looked at the priest as she cried out "How could you, how could you" as then Hope heard Ratchet say even though Darren was holding her down "So Scottie Hood and the Guardians of the Galaxy busted through the door to get in to the chapel. Then Scottie Hood was like 'You step away from my woman!' Sheriff Darren was like 'You wish you asshole' and then noticed the Guardians which he was like 'Whaaaat'. So Scottie Hood pulled out his sword while saying 'Let's do this!' Then the battle of the beautiful Princess Hope's hand went under way."

Just like Ratchet had said Scott and the Guardians busted through the door as Scott yelled out "You get away from my woman you asshole!" Darren looked up to see Scott and the Guardians as he said "Scottie Hood, what do I own this honor is it to see me and Princess Hope to get married. Oh wait you wish. . . . . . Whaaaat" as then a bullet shot through the air almost hitting Darren in the face as Rocket said "What! He deserves it" Hope kicked Darren in the balls making him fall over while she moved to the other side of the room to get away from Darren Cross.

Scott pulled out a sword and ran over to Darren as he jumped up then pulled out his sword as well. Both Scott and Darren started to have a sword fight as every single guard came into the chapel. Peter looked at them as he said "Oh goodie we get to have some fun" as then the Guardians started to fight with the guards. Hope watched as Scott swing his sword at Darren only for Darren to dodge it then swing his sword at Scott as he dodged it he got hit with a slash of the sword across his face. Hope gasped out "Scott" as Scott put a hand on his face to feel the blood coming out the little scratch as Darren laughed out "Now who's pretty" Scott growled as he charged at Darren kicking him while Darren kicked him back hitting each other.

Guardians got done with all of the guards as Gamora ran over to Hope as she said "It's okay, we're with Scott. Come with us and we'll take you some where safe."

Hope looked at Gamora as she said "I'm not leaving Scott" as then everyone heard Ratchet say "Okay so Scottie Hood stabbed Sheriff Darren in the stomach and Darren was all like 'Ah dude' then stepped a couple of steps back. As then Gamora was like 'Asshole' the pushed him to the wall near the window, but Darren was about to kiss Gamora when Star-lord was like 'Womanizing asshole' then punched him in the face making him look ugly. Then to make sure that Sheriff Darren would never hurt anyone again Scottie Hood who still had the sword in Darren's stomach pushed Darren over the window and he fell out of it. Then he like hit the ground with a loud thud and everyone in Damnbroch was all like 'Hey it's the asshole, let's get him!' And that is what the people did by kicking Darren everywhere."

Everyone watched as Scott did what Ratchet said as he stabbed Darren in the stomach which made Darren scream out "Oh shit" while looking at Scott. Even though Ratchet had said for Darren to take a couple steps back Darren just looked at his stomach noticing the blade of the sword in him as he looked up at Scott as he said "I didn't know you had it in you." Then took the steps back as Gamora called him an 'Asshole' then did what Ratchet said and pushed him to the wall then stepped back from Darren who was trying to blow a kiss to Gamora.

Peter punched Darren in the face as he called him "You're a Womanizing asshole" then Scott stabbed Darren again while pushing him over the window and making Darren fell out of it while yelling out "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH". Everyone went to the window to see Darren looking up at them as they all heard him say "Hey I'm not dead that's great" then all the villagers went up to him as the little girl said "Hey it's the mean man" then the adult villager said "Yeah it's the asshole that did this to us, let's get him and teach him a lesson!" Everyone heard the villagers yell out "YEAH" then watched the villagers kick and punch Darren all over his body.

Then they all heard Ratchet say "What everyone didn't know was that Sasha the fat witch was coming up the stairs to avenge her stupid sheriff. But Drax was like 'Oh a penny' then he picked up the penny just as fat Sasha came running in and tripped on Drax making her fall out of the window."

Everyone looked at each other as Sasha came running in yelling "You bastards you killed my only love! Now you'll AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH oh no" just as that happened Drax found a penny as he said "Oh a penny" then bend down to pick it up only to have the fat woman trip over him and falling out of the window making the window really big for everyone to see. Everyone looked as they could see that Darren yelled out "OH SHIT" then they all saw that Sasha had fallen right on top of Darren making him really dead and that all the villagers yelled out "Eew she farted on him." Everyone could see that Sasha was dead too because of all the blood coming out of her too, and Ratchet laughed out "So like Sasha couldn't stop farting on Darren making it the stinks village in the world."

Guardians just only shook their heads as Scott looked at Hope as she ran over to him hugging him and kissing him as she whispered "I thought he was going to kill you Scott." Scott looked into Hope's eyes as both of them kneeled as Scott said "I thought he was going to hurt you too Hope" Scott could see that Hope was crying as then either one of them knew what it was; if it was the chapel or something else Scott looked into Hope's hazel eyes as he lean into her kissing her with such passion. As then everyone heard Ratchet yelled out "Hey what are you doing" Scott broke the kiss as he said "What's it look like I'm kissing my woman! Can you just let me have this" then everyone heard Ratchet made a buff sound then said "No, you'll just make out with her and so on! We need to finish the story, so no kissing passionately got it!"

Scott rolled his eyes as Hope giggled as they all heard Ratchet say "So Scottie Hood looked at Princess Hope as he said 'It's time to take you back to your father' and Princess Hope smiled at him as everyone left the room. Then everyone left the castle got on their horses and headed back to where King Hank lived."

Everyone did as Ratchet said as Scott told Hope that he would take her back to her father; everyone got on their horses as Scott helped Hope on his and everyone rode off into the sunset to get back to Hank Pym's castle.


	9. Scott and Hope get their happy ending

I don't own Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Ant-man and the Wasp, and any of the video game characters that will be mentioned in this story. Sorry for putting this up so late I just wanted to make the scene with Hope and Scott really good, and I was distracted with everything else that I didn't even bother putting up a chapter for any of my stories.

 ** _Warning: This will have sex in it, I repeat this chapter will have sex in it. So if you don't mind reading it go right ahead and read this chapter. But if you do then don't read it._**

I hope that you guys will like this chapter to this story, and I hope that everyone had a good summer as well. Also like before please leave a comment/suggestion to this I really do like hearing what you guys think of it so far. Just to let anyone know of those who like Tony Stark and Pepper Potts their chapters are coming up soon so keep a look out for that. So now on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Ten: Scott and Hope have a happy ending to their story**_

 _ **At Hank's Castle**_

Hank was pacing in his throne room as one of his servants came running to him saying "He did it, Scottie Hood saved Princess Hope from the evil Sheriff Darren Cross." Hank smiled as he said "Then my daughter" the servant smiled and nodded as Hank ran out of the throne room, down the lobby of the castle and then outside. There in front of Hank was Scott on his horse with Hope sitting with him holding to him tight as Hank yelled out "Hope, oh Hope your back. Thank you Scott thank you" then ran up to Hope and Scott while the Guardians of the Galaxy watched with a smile seeing how much Hank missed Hope so much.

Scott got off his horse while he walked the other side of the horse to help Hope get down from his horse. Hank hugged Hope as she whispered to him "I'm okay now dad, you don't have to worry about Darren he's gone now." Hank just kept hugging Hope as Scott said "You know she does need to breathe Hank."

"Shut up Scott" said Hank as everyone just laughed as Scott just rubbed his head; Hank let Hope go as he took her arm as both of them walked into the castle with Scott following behind them.

The Guardians got off their horses as well and went into the castle with Scott, Hope, and Hank.

While walking through the castle Hank looked at Hope as he whispered "Why don't you get out of those cloths and freshen up since the incident with Darren happened" Hope nodded as she went to her room while Hank headed back to the throne room with Scott following him as well as the Guardians.

 _ **In Hope's room**_

Hope walked back into her room and went to the bathroom in the castle to bath as well as freshens up. Hope took off her dress and got into the bath tub as she bathed herself clean from all the stuff that happened to her. After all the bathing Hope got out of the bath tub and got a towel that was hanging over the railing in the bathroom and put the towel around her as she went into her bedroom.

There was one of her servants with a light pale baby blue medieval dress waiting for her to put on.

Hope dried off while using the towel; then stepped into the dress with the help of the servant and the servant helped with the corset part making Hope look even more beautiful than ever. Hope went over to her vanity as she sat on the chair the servant helped with Hope's hair brushing it and putting jewels in it to make her beautiful.

After the servant was done Hope put her shoes on that the servant left out as she thank the servant and left the room as the servant followed Hope out of the room.

 _ **In the Throne room**_

Hank sat on this throne as he gestured to Scott to kneel in front of him; Scott did as he kneel to Hank as then everyone looked away from Scott and Hank to see Hope coming into the throne room. Scott got up from kneeling as he saw how beautiful Hope looked with her soft light pale baby blue medieval gown as Scott was about to go to Hope everyone heard Ratchet say "So King Hank was like 'Scottie Hood I want to give you this medal for saving Princess Hope."

Hank looked up to see that Ratchet was in the ceiling of the throne room as Hank yelled out "What are you doing here? I don't understand what is going on" as then Peter said "Ratchet is going to help you guys by changing the story if he wants to. Just let him do this Hank" Hank sighed as Scott tried to walk over to Hope only for Ratchet yelled out "What are you doing!"

Scott looked at Ratchet as he said "I'm going to take Hope to her father" Ratchet rolled his eyes at Scott as he said "We all know what you really want to do, so can I continue" Scott sighed as he nodded so Ratchet could continue the story.

"So Princess Hope went over to where her father King Hank was sitting and stood next to him so Scottie Hood could get his medal" said Ratchet as Hope did what Ratchet said and walked over to where Hank was standing at.

A servant walked over to King Hank and gave him the sword and the medal to give to Scott. Hank nodded to the servant as the person in question walked away so Hank could continue. Hank looked at Scott as he said "Kneel Scottie Hood."

Scott kneel as Hank continued "I wish to uh knight you for your bravery and valor for saving my daughter Princess Hope from the evil uh Sheriff Darren Cross of Damnbroch. With this I give to you with all of my thanks" as then everyone cheered as Scott stood up looking at Hope as Hank pinned the medal on his outfit. Hank noticed that Scott was looking at his daughter the whole time when everyone heard Ratchet say "Okay so King Hank was like 'Scottie Hood what is wrong dude I just knighted you' then Scottie Hood was like 'I don't want any of those things I just want to kiss your daughter Princess Hope and you know ask her out on a date.' What. . . . . . No I'm not going to have Scott ask Hope for his hand in marriage yet Clint! Yes I know that is how all fairy-tales end with. . . . . . Yes I know it should have a happy ending. . . . . . . . Uh look Scott is getting to know Hope so stop being on my case; no Bucky I'm not going to do that, for now they are going on a date to get to know each other. Well if Hank will be okay with them then yeah they can get married but for now they are going on a date not marriage. Can I continue with the story" with that Ratchet looked at both Hank and Scott as he said "Okay continue."

Hank shook his head as he said "Okay fine, Scottie Hood I have just knighted you why aren't you excited."

Scott looked at Hank as he said while looking at Hope "I'm sorry sir, but I don't want any of those things because I'm in love with your daughter Princess Hope." Everyone gasped as for Hope who just smiled at Scott as he continued "If you let me Princess Hope I would like to ask you out on a date and my I give you a kiss."

Hank couldn't help it as he just smiled at them both as he watched his daughter walk up to Scott as she said "You may" as then everyone cheered as they all watched as Hope put her arms around Scott and leaned into him while he leaned into her as both of them kissed each other with such love and passion that everyone clapped and cheered. Hank even shocked Hope and Scott by saying "Then I King Hank shall let you date my daughter Scottie Hood" after their kiss Scott looked at Hank as he said "Really?"

Hank nodded as Scott looked at Hope as he picked her up while spinning her around while kissing her even though she was giggling the whole time. With that Ratchet finished the story by saying "So it was declared that Scottie Hood and Princess Hope would date and protect the Pym land from any bad guys that would come. So they lived happily ever after thy end."

The minute Ratchet said that the Guardians went up to Scott, Hope, and Hank as Peter said "We have to go, but we'll see you guys when you get out of this okay." Scott, Hope, and Hank nodded as the Guardians disappeared from their sites as each of them waited to get out of the book. As then Hank realized that they weren't getting out of the book as Hank said "Why aren't we out of this book? Ratchet didn't Wanda say that once we go with what the book wanted we would be able to get out of the book right now."

Ratchet looked at them as he said "Hold on a sec" as Ratchet disappeared from their site as Scott held Hope as he whispered "I know that this isn't a really good time but I just love you in that dress." Hope just turned her head to Scott as she whispered back "Well I love you in that outfit too Scott" then they kissed again as Hank said "Please don't do that right now we have to figure out why we haven't gotten out of the book yet."

Then Ratchet came back as he said "Okay so it's like this you guys are in another book called 'Aladdin' oh how do you guys feel about a Prince of Persia theme."

Hank yelled out "We just want to get out of this book not go into another one."

Ratchet rolled his eyes as he said "Well sorry but the book won't let you leave until you finish the other one, and besides this way you guys can help Tony with his story. Cause he's going to really need it if he's doing 'Cinderella', hey didn't you say Hank that Tony's parents were in that story too" Hank thought only for a seconded as he then said "Yes you're right they are."

Then both Hope and Scott looked at Hank as Hope said "Maybe they sent a invitation to something, I mean you do know them" then Scott said "Yeah once we get that then we can help Tony with whatever it is that he needs help with."

Ratchet then said "Okay so you guys will stay there until an invitation comes then we'll go from there. I'm going to put Rhodes in the story so that way he can help Tony too. If any luck we'll be able to help Tony with the story he's in" everyone nodded as they all watched Ratchet disappear from their sites and leaving them alone in the castle.

Scott whispered to Hope "So why don't we go into your bedroom and have our own fun" Hope giggled as Scott took Hope by the hand and walked down the hallway then to her room while Hank talked to the other guest in the castle.

 _ **In Hope's bedroom**_

Hope walked into her bedroom with Scott right behind her as he closed the door behind him making Hope smile as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Scott spoke in a husky tone "Now that we are alone we can have some fun without anybody bothering us" Hope sighed out "Oh yes since your body is telling me that you want it" knowing that Hope was right Scott could feel that his pants were tightening up as his cock was blogging out from his pants. Helping Hope out of her dress as he untied the corset part of her dress letting the dress fall to the floor revealing to him that she was in fact naked.

Hope turned around to Scott giving him a full view of her body while she helped him out of his outfit; taking off the blouse, tunic and his pants letting it hit the floor of the room. It didn't really take that long since there wasn't really a lot to take off of him as he was revealed to her that his nudity to her as she sweetly smiled at him while coming closer to him. As then both of them walked closer to each other closing the gap as Hope said "My hero" as then both gave each other the most passionate kiss that they could mustered.

As they both lead each other to the bed as Scott laid on it first while Hope got on top of him getting into position while straddling him as he helped her to get to where he is. Hope gasped as she felt her walls of her cervix formed around his cock making her gasped as she slid into him while making Scott moan at the feel of it. Hope took both of his hands to her now busty breasts as she moaned trying to show him what exactly the thing she wanted him to do. Scott rubbed his thumbs over both of them making Hope humping his long shaft in and out of her. The more he rubbed her the more he felt her walls contract around his shaft making him moan with passion. Both he and Hope went fast as their humping became in time with each other. It was then that Hope screamed out "Oh Scott, faster, give it to me faster and harder" with that request Scott moaned as well with "As you wish my love" and without even saying another word Scott humped Hope faster and hard.

Hope bounced up and down making her breasts bounce in Scott's hands as he continued to massage them. Hope looked at Scott as she felt him go deep into her as she screamed with her head back as she felt him go even deeper into her as she fell back on to the bed while Scott was still inside her. Scott sat up while still humping her making Hope giving him as a passionate look that he went even more faster and deeper until Hope screamed out "Oh god Scott" as then Scott felt her juices coming while his came just in time with hers. To them it felt like an explosion as both of their juices mixed into each other as both of them gasped for air. Hope tried to get to Scott but he beat her to as he helped her get closer to him on the bed. That meant that Hope had to pull out of him so she did as Scott helped her get comfortable on the bed as both of them looked into each other's eyes. Scott pulled the sheets over them as he kissed her good night while saying "I love you" and just before sleep took over them Hope whispered out "I love you too" while kissing him back. Then sleep took over them as they dream of each other.


	10. Cinderella

I don't own Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Ant-man and the Wasp, and any of the video game characters that will be mentioned in this story. Okay so here is the thing I've already written the chapters for this one as well and I haven't heard from the person who was reading this so I just figured that I'll go ahead and post the chapters that I did get done anyway. Also those who love "Ironman" might probably like this chapter so like I said in all of the other chapters please leave a comment/suggestion because I really do like hearing from you guys.

The chapters to come will be about the characters from "Ironman". Which means that from chapters 11-20 will be about Tony Stark and Pepper Potts as for the other ones you'll have to wait for them to read, because I have to write them up but I will try to get them done as soon as I can.

 _Tony Stark and Pepper Potts in Cinderella_ **:** **** _I don't really have to say what it is since everyone knows about the story, but I put my own spin to it. Like I have sense from the movie "Ever After", and the Disney version one. The new one not the old version just if anyone was wondering_ I hope everyone will like the chapters to come.

On another note I have a job now working at an Elementary school and I won't be able to put up any other chapters for a while which means it will take a while to get it done.

What I might have to do is put up a chapter every other weekend or when I have a holiday vacation so I don't really know as to when I'll put it up yet. Even though I have already written some of the chapters up for this one it won't be for a while to get it done. So now I leave you with the story of Cinderella and now on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eleven: Cinderella**_

 **At Stark's castle**

Tony woke up sleeping in his bed remembering of the events that happened at Hank Pym's ball. He sat up in the bed realizing he was in fact naked. Tony got out of bed as then he heard giggling from the servants that were in his room. Tony blushed as he grabbed a pillow from the bed then covered his male appendage while saying "Ladies" as the female servants giggled while leaving his room. Tony sighed as he through the pillow back on the bed and went over to the dresser that he had and got dressed before any of the other female servants checked out his naked body.

After getting dressed Tony finally got out of his room and went down the hall of the castle. He noticed that there were pictures of his parents wearing some kind of fancy thing. He finally got to the dining room of the castle when he saw his parents sitting at the table drinking tea and having breakfast. Tony walked up to the chair that was next to his father as he sat down to see that his father was looking at him saying "Tony how did you sleep" Tony looked at his father as he said "Fine, but is something wrong or something. Cause you and mom are looking at me weird" both Howard and Maria looked at Tony then to each other then back to their son as Howard said "Son there is something I well I mean we have to tell you, and I know that you wouldn't want to hear this." Tony looked at them oddly as Maria put her hand on her son's hand as Howard continued "You must find yourself a wife, in fact that I decided that you will marry the Princess Gwen from the Northern Seas."

Tony looked at his parents shocked as he got up from his seat as he yelled out "WHAT! You can't do that to me, marrying someone I don't even know it's wrong and it's the 20th century no one gets arranged marriage anymore!" Both Tony's parents looked at him weird as Howard said "20th century? Tony what are you talking about. . . . . . This is the 16th century my son" Tony realized what he just did as he covered it up by saying "I mean 16th century and who would want to marry me anyway! Besides I would only want to marry for love not to be shipped off to some far off place to marry someone I don't even know." Howard sighed as Maria said "Don't ever say that! I don't ever want to hear you say something like that do you hear me" Tony nodded as Howard said "You will marry someone because you are the Prince of Stark! For I say so god help me you will marry a princess!"

Tony looked at his father angry as he yelled "Then I don't want it! Give it to someone who will be obedient" as then Tony walked away from the table from his parents as Howard yelled out "Tony, Tony, Tony get back here at once you hear me! Oh lord he's your son Maria" then Maria yelled back "He's your son as well Howard! You should never have yelled at him" then got up from her seat and walked away from Howard leaving him to think of what just happened today.

 _ **In the stables**_

Tony had walked to what seem to be a horse tables that he had never seen before. He looked around to see that no one was there to watch as he went up to one of the horses as he said "Hey there. . . . Um what do I call you" as then a black man appeared in a royal guard's suit with royal blue and white pants as he said "That is Sea breeze, next to him is your horse Ironman" Tony looked at the man in front of him as he yelled out in excitement "James Rhodes" James looked at him oddly as Tony ran up to him and gave him a hug. James looked at Tony oddly as he said "Um your highness are you okay?" Tony stepped back as he said "Oh um I was excited to see you that is all. It's just that I haven't seen you in a while and I just figured since we were friends" James smiled as he put his hand on the prince while saying "Of course I'm your friend Prince Tony Stark, and as your friend why don't you tell me what is wrong?"

Tony turned to the horse that belonged to him as he sighed out "My father wants me to marry someone for royal duty, but James I want to marry for love." Tony couldn't understand why he said that but knew that was what he wanted as then he felt James put both his hands on him as he said "Well what can you do they are your parents, but for now how about we go for a ride. What do you say your highness" Tony smiled as he held out the feed for his horse as he said "So what do you say Ironman" the horse which was deep burgundy red with white mane as came up to Tony licking out of the prince's hand as Tony smiled at the beautiful creature before him as he said "Okay I'll take that as a yes" as the horse made a happy noise making it official to Tony's answer.

Both Tony and James saddled up their horses as both got on them as James said "Let's race whoever gets to the forest first wins" Tony smiled as he said "You're on" then rode off out of the stables and down the path way out of the palace to the forest into the woods.

 _ **Meanwhile in a house somewhere near the forest**_

Pepper woke up in a bed in the cold attic as she realized that she was no longer at her desk at Stark's enterprise and that she was wearing rags of a blouse and a brown skirt that was torn. Pepper didn't understand why she was wearing this as then she heard a strange voice coming above her reading a story. Pepper looked everywhere to see who it was but no one was there but still heard the story unfold.

The voice said _'Once upon a time there lived in a beautiful cottage a handsome man and his beautiful wife. The two couple had a daughter with beautiful strawberry blond hair with beautiful blue eyes and her name was'_ Pepper couldn't help it as she saw a mirror in the corner of the attic as she walked up to it only to see it play out what the narrator was saying showing Pepper's parents in this story. Pepper gasped out "It's me" as then she was forced to hear what the narrator was saying as it continued _'Was Pepper and her parents loved very much. Soon they were happy but nothing lasts forever as the mother had a terrible sickness in which had killed the poor child's heart. Many days of mourning came and went as Pepper grow into a beautiful young lady'_ Pepper started to cry out "No mother" then noticed that the little girl grow into her age now and sitting with her father who was old. Pepper watched as the story played out to her; showing her that her father was to be remarried by a woman and two of her daughters that would become her step-mother and step-sisters. Pepper then saw her father die and that everything was left to the woman he had married which included her and then that is where the story had picked up.

Pepper then heard the yell of a lady say "Pepper, Pepper where is my breakfast! Get down here at once" Pepper sighed as she walked out of the attic down to the kitchen to where she would be making the food for her now new family. Pepper was down the stairs as then one of the step-sisters appeared saying "So where have you been I need you to do my laundry!"

Pepper took the cloths that follow that she had to catch them each as the girl through them at her. Pepper nodded as she said "I'll get them done" then went to work with the laundry and making the breakfast.

After a while of working all day for her step-mother, and her step-sisters Pepper sat near to the firer place just from taking a quick nap as then she became covered with ash and soot all over her face as well as parts of her body that was exposed to the firer place. As then Pepper heard Lady Tremaine yell out "Pepper where are you we want our breakfast and we want it now!" Pepper sighed as she went to work on their breakfast and carried the try up to the room where her step-mother and her sisters were in. Pepper went into the room to see the one sister brunette hair was wearing yellow with green trim on her dress and the other sister with red hair was wearing pink with burgundy trimming. Lady Tremaine looked at her daughters as she said "Drisella and Anastasia come to the table to eat your food. Oh good you've come now put the food on the table and continue with your work Pepper."

Pepper did as she was told as she sat the food on the table then placed the plate on the table as Lady Tremaine yelled out "What do you think you're doing!" Pepper looked at her as she said "I just thought I'd eat breakfast with all of you" the evil step-mother and the one evil step-daughter just laughed as Anastasia and Pepper just looked at them oddly as Lady Tremaine said "You can't sit with us, if you want to eat you must eat in the kitchen where you belong!"

Anastasia spoke out "But she's our sister would it be fair if she just sat and ate with us." Drisella laughed out "whose side are you on anyway! Oh I know exactly what to call Pepper now. Since she's got cinders all over her face we should call her Cinderella" both the mother and one step-daughter laughed making poor Pepper crying and running out the room leaving her step-family to eat their breakfast.


	11. Two people meet in the forest

I don't own Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Ant-man and the Wasp, and any of the video game characters that will be mentioned in this story. Okay so sorry for not putting this up so soon but I had to look over some of the things in this chapter before I posted it. Anyway I've been busy with work, doing the other stories, and doing other chapters for this story. I hope everyone will have a good Halloween since it's coming up soon, and I'm going to put up the other chapters that I have for this one right now. So it will go after one after the other, but I really hope you all like this. Also like before please leave a comment/suggestion I really do like hearing from you guys, and so now on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Twelve: Two people meet in the Forest**_

 _ **In the back of the cottage and into the woods**_

Pepper went straight to the horse that was tan with a white heart spot over its eye as she got on it. Pepper turned the horse around and went straight for the woods not even looking back at the cottage that she once called it home. Pepper cried as the horse galloped through the woods hoping no one would ever find her. As they went through the path were the trees never hit them Pepper looked up to see a stag in front of them as she cried out "Whoa stop Love, stop" the horse stopped in front of the stag as Pepper looked at the beautiful creature as she said "Don't worry I won't hurt you".

The stag only looked at her kindly as it went up to Pepper giving her a nod to let her know that she was no threat to him. As then Pepper heard horses in the distance as she became worried as she looked at the stag while saying "Go, you need to go Mr. Stag. You must go, run away from here before they catch you" with only a nod to Pepper the stag ran in the different direction that the horses were coming from. Pepper smiled knowing that she stopped the royal guards from killing the stag. As then there in the distance was a burgundy horse with white mane but a handsome young man was sitting on the horse riding him very fast with another horse behind him with a black man riding behind him.

Pepper yelled out "Stop, stop hunting that stag!"

Tony stopped his horse Ironman as he looked around to see a beautiful young lady sitting on a tan horse with light yellow mane with a heart patch over its one eye. James had finally catch up to Tony as he said "Well I guess you win this time your highness" as Tony hushed him by saying "Don't call me that, just say I'm apprentice." James looked at him weird as Tony whispered again "Just trust me on this okay" James nodded as both Tony and him had their horses go up to the beautiful young lady and her horse.

Tony had Ironman go up to her as he said "Hello what are you doing out here all by yourself?"

Pepper looked at him as she spoke out accusing him with "Why would you hurt the stag! The stag didn't do anything to you" Tony looked at her oddly for a second then looked at James as James could only shrug as he turned back looking at Pepper as then it hit him as he laughed nervously. Pepper wasn't going to have any of it as she said "That isn't funny it's an animal that lives and breathes! And you want to" Tony stopped her by saying "Oh no I didn't mean to make it sound like that."

Pepper looked at him oddly as he continued "I wasn't hunting the stag, I was racing with my friend here" Tony gestured to James as the knight only nodded as Pepper couldn't help it but blush at the fact that she had gotten it all wrong. Tony smiled as he said "I hope that the stag is okay though" Pepper smiled as she said "Oh yes he's safe."

Tony had his horse go around her as he said "Do you live far or is it close" Pepper sighed as she said "Yes, but I don't" Tony looked at her sadly as he said "Do they force you to do things that you don't want to do? I know how that feels" Pepper looked at him with a bright smile as she chimed out "You do".

Tony smiled as he said "Well yeah something like that. . . . . I'm always doing what I'm told" Pepper chimed even more by saying "Are you an apprentice to the royal family?

Tony gave a nervous grin as he said "Well yes I am" as Pepper had her horse get close to him as she said "I think that is wonderful to know that you are learning things from the royal family, but I bet they use you all the time." Tony gave off a shy smile as James went up to him while whispering "Tony we have to go now, the royal guards is coming. Your father must have sent them" Tony looked in the other direction to see that James was right as the royal guards were calling his name. Tony looked back at Pepper as he said "Look I have to go, but I want to see you again."

Pepper looked around unsure at first as she said "Oh I don't know I mean we just met and I don't know your name fair sir."

Tony gave a genuine smile as he said "My name is Tony Star. . . . I mean just Tony I don't have a last name, and you?"

Pepper blushed as she was about to say her name both of them heard the royal guards getting closer as Tony said "No don't tell me your name. . . . . Just meet me back here tomorrow right here at this very place and we'll call it a date okay." Pepper could only nod as Tony became excited as he said "Yes okay then I'll see you then" Pepper smile as she said "Until then."

Tony gave off a goofy smile as he and James went in the direction of where the guards were coming as Pepper had no choice but to go back to the house that made her into a servant.

 _ **Back at the castle**_

Tony was at the stables putting his horse Ironman in the horse's stall as James went up to him after he put his away. James whispered "What are you going to tell you parents about this? I mean you just met this woman in the forest" Tony looked at his friend as he said "Look I don't want to tell them anything, so please don't tell them about what just happened yet." James only nodded as one of the guards came into the stables as he said "Sir King Stark, and Queen Stark wants a word with you right away" Tony sighed as his horse made a noise that made Tony smile as he petted his horse as he whispered to it "You said it buddy" the horse nuzzled his neck as he giggled at the feel of the horse. Tony looked at the guard as he said "I'll be there in a minute" the guard nodded then left as both of the men laughed as they continued to take care of their horses before they left.

Tony went back with James behind him as they headed back to the castle; went to the main lobby of the castle, but only to have Tony's parents in front of him. Howard yelled out "Where have you been young man! Your mother and I have been worried sick about you" Tony sighed as he said "I went riding with James Rhodes that is all. Happy" Maria smiled as Howard gave off an 'I'm mad at you for making us worried sick about you' but Tony only looked at Maria as she said "I'm glad you went riding, did you meet anyone."

Tony blushed as James smiled out "Oh yes he did, a beautiful maiden with the most beautiful horse that she was riding on. I swear Ironman was going to hump that poor horse" Tony punched James playfully as he said "Dude stop you know that isn't what happened" James laughed out "Yeah but you didn't see the look on your horse's face because you were too busy with the beautiful maiden that was in front of you." Maria gave off a gleeful smile as Howard yelled out "You will not go see this person ever again!"

Tony looked at his father as he yelled out "Why not! I just met her and I want to see her again" Howard went up to Tony as he put his hand on his shoulder as he said "Is she a princess?" Tony looked away from his father to only look at his mother as he said "Well I don't know, but I do know that I have feelings for her. Isn't it a enough" Howard yelled back "No that isn't okay young man you need to find a princess so that way you won't be alone when your mother and I pass away." Tony turned back to his father as he yelled back "You'll never understand, and you never will" as then both Howard, Maria, and James watched Tony stomped away from his parents and to his room.

James shook his head in a no motion as he walked away from them leaving the King and Queen Starks alone. Howard sighed as he said "Well that went well" Maria looked at her husband as she said "Why would it be so bad if he falls in love with a commoner? If this person makes him happy then why should we degrade him of that?"

Howard huffed as he walked up to his wife as he looked at her in the eyes as he yelled out "He's a prince and princes are supposed to marry a princess! What would you have me do let him do what he wants! He's our son and he needs to grow up" Maria looked at her husband with a sad smile as she sighed as Howard said "What!"

"You don't get it do you, as I recall you were young once and you fell in love with Princess Peggy before you married me. As I recall you didn't want to marry me but you did because you felt as though you didn't have choice. You've always reminded me every single time but then when we had Tony you've been letting him know that he's a prince his whole life like he was programed to do things that you wanted him to do. I for one am happy that he has found someone to fall in love with and he will see this lady!"

Howard yelled out "No he will not, I want him to meet with Princess Lilly of the Northern seas" Maria walked up to Howard and slapped him in the face as she said "You know that you're lucky that I didn't divorce you" then walked away from him. Howard sighed as then the duke came up to the king as he said "You know your highness if you want I'll have a word with your son."

"No I'll let him cool off for a bit Obadiah but thank you though" said Howard as Obadiah nodded then walked away from the king leaving him to think for a while. Obadiah made sure that no one was near him as he pulled out an envelope and then pulled the letter that read:

 _Dear Duke Obadiah Stane,_

 _I hope that our agreement is in order of having Prince Tony Stark to marry my daughter Princess Ann of Winterstar. I don't want my daughter to be upset to find out that prince is betrothed to another, and if he is then I want your head on a spike. But I know you don't want that so I know you'll do the right thing and make sure that the prince will see my daughter at once. We will come soon to see the King Stark's kingdom along with the queen and the young prince. I know that you won't fail me, but just remember who you are talking to when we meet._

 _Sincerely,_

 _King Thomas of Winterstar_

Obadiah sighed as he looked back to where the king was as he thought 'I'm going to have to tell him about the king and princess of Winterstar. Maybe he'll like the idea of Prince Tony wanting to marry the princess.' Then continued walking in the different direction of where he needed to go.

 _ **At the cottage**_

Pepper got off of Love as she put her horse in her stable as Anastasia ran up to her as she said "You really need to come quick, I think my mother and sister are going through your things." Pepper then ran into the house with Anastasia in toe with minutes to spear as Pepper noticed that her step-mother was holding a necklace that Tony had given to her. Pepper cried out "What are you doing with that necklace! That doesn't belong to you give it back" as Pepper went up to Lady Tremaine the evil step-mother smacked her across the face making Pepper fall to the floor looking up at the evil woman.

Lady Tremaine yelled out "Where did you get this! Did you steal this from the royal family?"

Pepper shook her head as she cried out "No I. . . . . It belongs to my mother and she left it to me. Please just give it back" but Drisella just laughed as she kicked Pepper on the side making Pepper hunched over in pain while Anastasia ran over to Pepper helping her up. Anastasia looked at her sister and her mother with such anger while saying "Why, why are you hitting and kicking Pepper when she's down! I for one believe that necklace belongs to her and that we should give that back to her. She's our sister too and we should be a family not like this!"

Lady Tremaine looked at Anastasia as she yelled at her "You are my daughter and if I want you to be nasty to your step-sister Pepper then you will! Now get up stairs and stay in your room" Anastasia looked back a Pepper as she mouthed out 'Sorry Pepper' and did what Lady Tremaine said and went up the stairs to her room that was Pepper's room.

Pepper looked up at her step-mother as Lady Tremaine put the necklace in her pocket as she looked at Pepper as she said "You will never get this back, Drisella and I will give this back to the royal family where it belongs you little thief! Once we do that hopefully the king and queen of the kingdom of Stark will be kind in their action. As for you Cinderella you will clean the kitchen, our bedrooms, the bathrooms, the main lobby, the laundry, and everything else. Feed the animals, and clean my cat Pussy" the cat hissed at Pepper as she could only nod. Lady Tremaine and Drisella walked out of the room leaving Pepper alone to do her work that she had to do today.

Pepper got up wiping the tears from her face and got to work of the day. Pepper cleaned everything in site; the lobby of the cottage, the bathrooms, their bedrooms, had done the laundry, and did the kitchen as well cleaning the dishes from the sink. Pepper sighed as she even took the cat and cleaned him as best as she could while the cat just scratched and clawed at her. After getting everything done Pepper went out of the kitchen and was about to go up into the attic where she was supposed to go sleep in. Pepper felt a cold breeze coming from the attic so she went back to the firer place to sleep and to keep warm.

As Pepper was about to head back Anastasia had appeared in front of her as Anastasia gave her step-sister a hug as she whispered "I'm sorry that had happened to you. I didn't think that they would do that to you, and I just wish I could do something."

Pepper thought for only a seconded then let Anastasia step back for the hugging that she gave her as Pepper said "Maybe you can, see I want to go see this guy I met in the woods today. And if you could keep Lady Tremaine and Drisella away from the cottage so that way I can go see him. It won't take me long he wants to see me too and well" Anastasia giggled as she replied back with "Oh I knew it that had to be what it was because when you came back you had a smile on your face as if the sun was shown upon you. Well I'll see what I can do but I can't make any promises" Pepper smiled as she whispered "Thank you and goodnight Anastasia".

Anastasia said "Goodnight Pepper and sweet dreams" then Anastasia went back up the stairs to go to bed leaving Pepper where she needed to go and that was the kitchen where the firer place was at. Pepper lay down on the firer place next to the ambers letting the heat warm her and feeling a little safe.

Pepper let her eyes closed as sleep had taken over her as she laid there next to the firer place dreaming of the handsome apprentice Tony and that she would see him again the next day.


	12. Fall in love all over again

I don't own Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Ant-man and the Wasp, and any of the video game characters that will be mentioned in this story. Please leave a comment/suggestion because I really do like hearing from you guys. So now on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Thirteen: Fall in love all over again**_

 _ **At the castle (In Tony's room)**_

Tony was already pulling out suits left and right as James sat on his bed while saying "I think the last one looked fine Tony. Why are you going through all this fuss anyway?" Tony looked back at James as he said "I'm trying to find the perfect outfit for when I go see her, you know like ones that don't make me look like I'm a royal. Oh this one looks really good" Tony pulled out an outfit that had a tan vest with off white pants with a white blouse with it. Tony went straight of the bathroom that he had in his room while closing the door behind him.

James laughed a little as he yelled out "So does this have anything to do with the fact that you want her to think that you're an apprentice? I mean come on Tony you can't fool someone like her, and she looks smart enough to see through that."

Tony a humph sound as he said "Look I have to wear this so that way she doesn't know that I'm a royal" as then Tony went to get dressed in the bathroom in which was in his bathroom. Minutes later Tony came out in the outfit that he was in and walked out to see James passed out like he was drunk. Tony ran over to him as he yelled out "James, James is you alright" as then James looked at Tony as he said "Tony it's you right, I mean you aren't someone else right like someone in this book."

Tony smiled like the sun as he said "James is this really you. . . . . . . . . . Oh James you don't know how happy to see you" Tony gave James a hug as James said "Okay so tell me what happened."

Tony stopped hugging his friend as he started to tell him everything dealing with knight James, his father, and mother. After telling him that James had his mouth opened as if falling to the floor as he said "You have got to be kidding me! You mean to tell me in this story you are a prince and your parents who aren't alive but are in this story are but they are a king and queen. What about Pepper Potts? Where is she in this?"

Tony sighed as he said "I don't know. . . . . . I mean there is this beautiful woman that I met in the forest yesterday and I'm going to see her now."

James thought for a second as he said "What did you tell her anyway" Tony smiled as he said "I told her that I was an apprentice" James laughed like crazy hunched over on the floor and still laughing as Tony rolled his eyes at his friend as he said "What, what's so funny! Look I had to tell her something and I didn't want her to figure out that I'm a prince for god's sakes! Besides she believed me" James looked up at Tony as he said "Oh come on you never did hard labor in your life! You don't even know what to do if someone asked you to milk a cow!"

As then both Tony and James heard Ratchet say "What's funny James, oh hey Tony what's up!"

James laughed out "Tony told this mysterious woman that he was an apprentice" as then Ratchet laughed out with James as Tony yelled out "Guys that isn't funny! I had to tell her something and that is what I told her" Ratchet wiped his face as he said "Well I agree with James you didn't work a day in your life! You've always been a playboy Tony what have you done to really work!"

Tony yelled out "I made the Ironman suit!" Only to have Ratchet and James laughing even more as Tony just sighed as he walked into his bathroom and put the outfit on. Once he was done he walked up to the mirror as he said "Okay how do I look" Ratchet laughed out "Like an apprentice" then James joined in saying "Yeah more like a baker" then both Ratchet and James continued to laugh as Tony rolled his eyes at them as he left them laughing at his way of hiding who he was to a woman he asked out on a date of what he was.

 _ **In the cottage**_

Pepper got all of her chores done as Lady Tremaine walked up to her as she said "My daughters and I are going into town to get some things there. I want you to clean the chimes and wash the floors of this house. Then I want you to clean every room in this house and I mean spotless!" Pepper nodded as her evil step-mother left the room leaving Pepper to do her chores. Anastasia had hidden in the stairwell to make sure that her mother didn't see her as she went up to Pepper as she whispered to her "I'll keep them distracted at the market, go get changed and go see that handsome apprentice".

Pepper nodded as she whispered back "I'll do it the minute you guys leave I don't want your mother suspecting anything" Anastasia nodded as she left the room leaving Pepper to continue to chores. Once Pepper was done with it she heard her step-mother and step-sisters talking then opening the door as they left the house. Once they were gone Pepper ran up the stairs to get ready for her date with the handsome apprentice. Pepper found a beautiful light blue gown with ¾ quarter sleeve dress with pink flowers on it as she put it on making her look even more beautiful the ever.

Pepper went up to mirror as mice circled around her while Pepper said "Well I can't do anything to my hair but what do you think" even though the little animals couldn't give her an answer. But Pepper could always understand them she knew that they like it from the noises that they made. Pepper looked down at them as she said "Okay I need to go and see him." Then left her room that was in the attic and down the stairs through the kitchen then outside once there she went up to Love as she whispered "Ready to see our friend again" the horse made a happy noise as Pepper got on it. Then rode off into the direction of where she last met the handsome apprentice.

 _ **In the forest**_

Tony was already there with a basket of goodies in one hand while the other was holding the rains of Ironman. Tony looked around to see if the beautiful woman would come again, but then heard Ratchet say "Now how do you know what this beautiful lady looks like?" Tony sighed as he started to set up the picnic that he and his friend would have while answering "Look I just know okay just leaves it to that! Now stay quiet" Ratchet looked at James who was hiding behind a tree and stayed quiet for a bit with Tony.

Ratchet whispers to James "So tell me what you're going to do" James looked up as he saw Ratchet look at him while he whispered back "I'm going to keep an eye out for Pepper Potts. Also to make sure that no one disturbs them from this date that Tony is having with this mysterious woman." Ratchet nodded as both he and James watched the tale unfold as Tony still stood there waiting for his beautiful maiden to appear.

As if on cue Pepper showed up with Love as she rode closer to Tony making the young man smile like the sun. James gasped out "Pepper. . . . . . Pepper Potts" then Ratchet yelled out "She's Cinderella" as then both Pepper and Tony looked in the direction of the voice as if it all went quiet. Tony went up to her as he held out his hands while saying "May I help you my lady" Pepper giggled as she moved around with one leg to get over the horse and let Tony help her down from her horse. Pepper held her rains as she walked her horse to Ironman and then sat down on the blanket that Tony had set out for them to sit on for their picnic.

Tony sat next to her as he said "I packed some food I hope you might like it" as he pulled out some apples, grapes, chicken, wine, but then when he pulled out strawberries Pepper voiced out "I'm sorry but I'm allergic to strawberries."

Tony nodded as he said "Well now I know, but I usually take them with me because of Ironman. For some reason he likes them don't you boy" then through one at his horse as Ironman caught it in midair. Pepper giggled as she said "Wow your horse does like them. . . . . . . . Tony" the man in question looked at Pepper as he said "Is something wrong? Have I done something to upset you" Pepper blushed as she looked down at her hands as she said "This is so romantic". Tony smiled as he lean into Pepper as he whispered "I'm glad that you like this and I would like to ask you if I could kiss you."

Pepper who was still blushing as Tony lean into Pepper as did she; just as they were about to kiss both of them heard someone yell out "Prince Tony Stark. . . . . . . . . Prince Tony where are you? King Howard and Queen Maria need to see you right away" making Tony sigh as Pepper looked at Tony while saying "Um why are the royal guards here and why are they calling for Prince Tony Stark." Tony looked at where the voices were coming from then looked at Pepper as he said "It's nothing" then lean into Pepper again but was disturbed from James saying "Tony, Tony come here I need to tell you something important."

As then Pepper spoke out "James, James is that you" then got up from the blanket and walked over to where James was at as Tony followed her. When Pepper finally got there James smiled at her as he hugged her while saying "Oh Pepper I'm so glad that you're okay." Tony stood their shocked as what he just heard that the beautiful maiden that he met in the forest was Pepper Potts. Pepper smiled as she said "Oh James you don't know how happy I am to see you. But where is Tony Stark and where are we" James sighed as he looked over Pepper's shoulder to see Tony looking at his shoes as he looked back at Pepper as he said "Well first off you, Tony, and I are in a fairy-tale called 'Cinderella' and well Tony is behind you. And he's a prince in this story that and Ratchet has been helping us with the stories" James pointed in the direction where Tony was standing at as Pepper looked to see that it was actually Tony that asked her on this date.

Pepper could feel herself starting to cry as she whimpered out "You, you are the prince in this story? Why, why would you lie to me Tony Stark" Tony looked at Pepper with reassurances as he said "Look I didn't know it was you, besides how was I supposed to know that you are the 'Cinderella' you rode in on that beautiful horse that I didn't even know if you were the story or if you were real. Oh Pepper please don't cry" Pepper put her hands on her face to hide that she was crying in front of James and Tony as he walked up to her trying to hug her only to have her push Tony away from her. Tony fell to the floor of the ground looking up at Pepper who still had tears coming down on her face and looked angry at him.

"That is not what I said! I asked you why did you lie to me, you Tony Stark haven't changed at all! I thought maybe, just maybe that when Amethyst did that thing to us you would have changed; that when Beth smacked your ass that you would have learned your lesson on that and that maybe that you would just be more caring or at least not lie to me" said Pepper.

As Tony got up brushing off his clothes as he looked at Pepper while saying "I'm getting to that look when I didn't know that it was you, I didn't want you to think that I was a prince and I just wanted to have you fall in love with me for not being a royal. And as for that other stuff, I have changed you saw what that crystal user did to us. Even when Beth smacked my ass when that stupid time crystal happened I wasn't the same after that, and technically you didn't even recognize me either so don't say that I lied to you since you didn't say who you were when we met in this book!"

Pepper started to cry even more as she ran past Tony and got on her horse then rode away from the two men alone. Tony kicked the dirt as his horse Ironman made a noise as James said "Why would you say that to her Tony? Do you know what she's been through? In this story she's got three people who are nasty to her and you acted like a guy who kicked a puppy in the face." Tony walked up to James as he yelled out "Well maybe you shouldn't have told her or something I don't know! All I was doing was what the stupid story wanted me to do and now she won't even look at me" James put a hand on him as he said "Well if it's any consolation you have changed, well come on we need to head back to see what your parents want." Tony sighed in defeat as he walked up to his horse and got on it while James got on his and rode off in the direction of where the guards where calling him.

 _ **Back at the cottage**_

Pepper finally got back from the forest as she put her horse Love back in her stable as she walked towards the back end of the house still crying from what just happened to her. As Pepper walked into the cottage she heard footsteps which told her that someone was coming so she continued to work while she was still crying. Pepper heard a whisper call out her name "Pepper, Pepper are you back" then she heard Lady Tremaine yell out "Why would she be back Anastasia tell me right now what is going on!"

Pepper ran up the steps to the main floorer as she saw Lady Tremaine, Drisella, and Anastasia standing there with stuff in their arms. Pepper went up to them as she said "Let me get those" Pepper took the stuff as all three of the ladies looked at her as she took them. Lady Tremaine looked at Pepper oddly as she said "Why have you been crying dear? Did you cut an onion or something?" All Pepper could do was nod as Drisella laughed while pointing at her as she said "Oh did that onion make your cry you stupid baby! No one will ever love you Cinderella" while Anastasia just gave her a sad look as Pepper went on doing her work with what her step-mother and the others wanted her to do.

Once Pepper was done she went up to the attic and sat on her bed that was there. As then she heard a voice say nicely "May I come in" Pepper looked up to see that it was Anastasia as she nodded while her nice step-sister came in with some bread and butter on a tray with a drink. Anastasia sat the tray on the table that Pepper had in her room as she said "Do you want to talk about it" Pepper sighed as she said while Anastasia cut the bread and put the butter on the bread "Well it turns out that the apprentice is actually Prince Tony Stark."

Anastasia looked at Pepper as she gasped out "The hot apprentice is actually the Prince Tony Stark! Oh my god you have to be kidding me" Pepper shook her head as Anastasia put her hand on her shoulder as she said "What happened" Pepper could feel herself crying again as she whimpered out "He had lied to me that he wasn't really an apprentice and he didn't tell me that he was a prince Anastasia. He should have told me" Anastasia smiled at her as she hugged Pepper while saying "Is that so bad Pepper?"

"What do you mean" said Pepper as Anastasia continued "Well I bet he didn't want you to think that he was spoiled prince, or the fact that he is a royal. He probably wanted to go on a normal date with you. Other than that how the date went" Pepper sniffled as Anastasia padded her on the back as Ratchet said "Oh don't cry Pepper the date wasn't that bad."

Anastasia looked up to see that Ratchet was on top of the ceiling looking at them as Anastasia said "Uh Pepper there is a Lombax on the ceiling looking at us."

Pepper stopped hugging Anastasia as she looked up as she gasped out "I forgot James told me that you were helping us" as Ratchet smiled at the two ladies while saying "Yup finally someone who knows who I am and by the way Anastasia I like how you've been treating Pepper. Nice change from the whole evil step-sisters thing" Anastasia looked up as she said "Uh thanks" as Pepper said "Well Tony did make a picnic for him and me. It was really sweet of him to do that but then it got ruined by the royal guards calling for him. Also there is something that I need to tell you but please don't be mad at me."

Anastasia did a motion on her chest as she said "Cross my heart I won't get mad or tell anyone" as Pepper told her everything that she knew from Tony Stark being Ironman and everything that happened to her as well about Amethyst as well as about Ratchet and the others. Once she was done Anastasia looked at her with a smile on her face as she said "So your boyfriend. . . . . Oh I mean Prince Tony is actually a superhero as well as his friends but the only reason why you guys are in here is because of an evil crystal witch put you guys in here. That you are friends with the Princess Eleabeth who kicks ass on a 24 bases and some other stuff that I can't think right now. This is so cool" Pepper had a smile on her face as Anastasia got all excited as Ratchet said "Wow I didn't think a character from a book would react like that."

Pepper smiled as she said "You aren't mad" then Anastasia replied back in an excited tone "What no I'm not mad, but we can't tell my mother or my sister about this."

"So are you going to see Prince Tony again" said Anastasia as Pepper looked away from her as she said "I don't think he wants to see me after the way I treated him."

"So go see him Pepper, it's clear he's meant to be with you" answered Anastasia as Pepper looked back at her step-sister as Ratchet said "You go girl, you tell her."

Pepper smiled as she said "Okay so you're right that Prince Tony and I are meant to be together, but there is a problem with that."

"What do you mean" said Anastasia as Pepper continued "Your mother and sister won't let me leave this place. I would need to finish all my chores from them and you know that you family won't let me out of this house let alone to see him. So I can't really go see Prince Tony" Pepper sighed as Anastasia put her hand on her shoulder as she said "Right I forgot about that. . . . . . Well I'll think of something" as then Ratchet said "That really sucks that they treat you like that Pep, oh I don't mean you Anastasia" the young lady in talk of nodded as Pepper said "Thanks Ratchet, but we need to sleep now so if you could."

Ratchet smiled as he said "And so Anastasia said 'Good night sis' then left the room to go to bed and Pepper laid down on the stuffy bed. . . . . . . Wait you lay on a stuffy bed" Pepper looked at him stern as he continued "Okay, okay so Pepper laid on the bed and fell asleep dreaming about her handsome prince." Anastasia did what Ratchet said and left the room while Pepper fall sleep on her bed dreaming of Tony Stark her one true love.

 _ **Back at the castle**_

Tony was walking down the halls ever since the guards found him and James after they had met up with them. James followed behind him while the other guards was walking with them as James "Why do you think that your parents wanted to see you?" Tony looked at his friend as he said "I don't know but if they found out that I was out then we have a problem" as then they walked into the dining room where Tony's parents Howard and Maria were sitting there at the table waiting for him. Tony and James stood there waiting for them to say something as Howard dismissed the other guards then gestured to them to sit with them.

Howard looked at Tony as he said "We need to talk" Maria nodded as she said "Your father and I have been talking lately about you dear." Tony looked at his father as Howard said "Yes we have decided to hold a ball for you to have you chose someone to be your wife, so choose carefully".

Tony looked at his father happily while saying "Are you serious really" Howard nodded as Tony then said "What about the princess that you want me to meet with?"

"You let me worry about that you have to find a woman that would have you" said Howard as Maria looked at her husband then to her happy son as she said "Yes chose carefully for divorce only has it in France and England" Tony got up as he hugged his parents while James waited for him to get done. Tony then said "Thank you so much this means so much to me" Maria got up as she said "I'll walk you to your room I need to talk to you for a second" then walked with Tony back to his room while James got up nodded to Howard as he said "I'll go check on some things" then left the dining room with Howard sitting there.

While walking down the halls of the castle Maria held her son's arm as she said "So how did it go with the mysterious lady you were talking about?"

Tony looked at his mother as he said "How did you know" Maria smiled as she responded with "I'm your mother I know these things, now tell me how your date went with her."

Tony sighed as he said "Well I had a picnic set up for her and me which was great at first until the guards came. But I sort of told her that I was an apprentice and not a prince." Maria sighed as they arrived at his room while she said "Oh sweetheart I understand what you did but darling you shouldn't have done that or at least told her the truth about who you really are. I hope you learned your lesson on that" but Maria realized that Tony was in deed sad by the look on his face as she said "Oh sweetheart" as she touched his shoulder only for him to say "She'll never love me again though" then walked into his room while closing to door but only to hear his mother say "Anything is better than an arranged marriage."

Maria sighed as she turned around from her son's room while walking back down the hall while a servant went up to her as she said "My lady what about the necklace that Lady Tremaine and her daughter has given to you at the church." Maria sighed as she said "Take it to my room and put it in the jewelry box I'll talk to my son tomorrow about it. I need to help my husband with the invitations for the ball that will happen in the next couple of days" the servant nodded as she left to let Maria to go see her husband to get things ready for the ball.


	13. Invitations

I don't own Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Ant-man and the Wasp, and any of the video game characters that will be mentioned in this story. Please leave a comment/suggestion because I really do like hearing from you guys. So now on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Fourteen: Invitations**_

 _ **The next morning at the castle Starks**_

Maria sat at her desk in her drawing room to make invitations for the people in their fair country to come to the annual ball for their son to choose a bride as his wife. Howard came in as he said "Are you making an invitation for King Hank Pym and his daughter Hope? I want them to come since they invited us to their ball" Maria nodded as she said "Yes, by the way I got a letter from King Hank saying that Hope has chosen a husband already and it's Scottie Hood. It's wonderful that Hope will finally be with the man she loves" Howard nodded as he walked over to Maria as he sat next to her helping her make the invitations. As then Obadiah showed up as he said "My queen and king I have a letter from the King of Winterstar. Shall I give it to you" Howard looked at Obadiah while saying "Of course" which Obadiah gave it to him as the king read the letter.

After done reading the letter Howard looked at Obadiah as he said "What is this did you promise the King of Winterstar that his daughter would marry our son! Obadiah I thought you sent a letter to him saying that our son will chose his own bride of his own choosing. We will have to send an invitation to him and his daughter we'll have to tell them when they get here. If our son Tony choses the Princess of Winterstar then so be it, but they should come anyway to show that we mean no threat" Maria nodded as she handed an invitation to Obadiah as she said "Please sent this at once along with this letter telling the King of Winterstar of what's going on."

Obadiah nodded as he walked out of the room only for Tony to walk through as he spotted Obadiah with a weird look as the man in question looked at the prince while saying "Prince Tony, I'm glad you came back. If you don't mind" then walked away as Tony looked at his parents who were still doing invitations for the ball. Tony walked in with an apple in his hand as he took a bit from it then once he was done chewing he walked in while saying "Do you guys need any help with anything?"

"No my son, why don't you go riding or do something with your time right now your mother and I have this" said Howard.

Maria looked up at Tony as she said "Howard just continue doing the invitations I need to talk to our son about something" as Howard continued doing what he was doing Maria got up and walked over to Tony as she said "Walk with me" which Tony and his mother did just that as they left the room leaving Howard doing the invitations. Maria looked at Tony who was still eating his apple as she said "Sweetheart did you take this necklace from my chambers" Tony looked at what she was hold that she pulled out of her pocket that she had on her dress as he spit out his apple as he noticed that it was the necklace that he gave to Pepper Potts.

It was the heart shape necklace which the ruby was the heart part with small diamonds going around it the chain was silver. Tony whispered out "Where did you find that" Maria smiled as she said "So you did take this from my chambers" Tony looked away for a second as Maria put her hand on Tony's shoulder as she said "It was Lady Tremaine and her daughter that gave this to me saying that I drop this. Please tell me the truth sweetheart" Tony looked back at his mother as he said "Mom there is something I have to tell you, but please don't be mad at me." Maria nodded as she heard what her son has to say about the necklace.

"That necklace is for the one I love, you know the woman I told you about. I gave it to her to wear and to show her that I love her so much" said Tony as Maria smiled as she said "The one that holds your heart. . . . . Is this the woman in the forest that you met, the one you told your father and me about?"

Tony nodded as Maria smiled like the sun as she hugged her son as she said "Then you must give this to her when the time is right my son, to tell her that she is the one for you" then gave Tony the necklace back to him as she hugged him again. Obadiah was in fact standing behind the pillar as he heard them talk then walked away knowing that the necklace was the one thing Tony had to give to the person of his choosing; which meant that he would have to put his plan in to fold if he wanted the princess of his choosing to be Tony's wife.

 _ **At the cottage**_

Pepper was doing the yard work when a man on a horse came galloping to her as he said "Madam are you the lady of the house hold?" Pepper put down the broom and walked up to the man as she said "Well not really but the lady of the house hold is in the house right inside if you give me whatever it is that you want to give her. I'll make sure she gets it" the guard nodded as he handed the invitation to Pepper as he said "Make sure she gets it" then rode off into the distance.

Pepper walked back into the house as Lady Tremaine came down the stairs with Dresilla and Anastasia following behind her. As Pepper was looking at the invitation Lady Tremaine ran up to her as she snatched the invitation from Pepper as she yelled out "Give that to me you ungrateful little bitch!" Lady Tremaine opened the invitation as she screamed with joy as all three of the ladies looked at her odd as the woman in question was waving her hands and looking as well as acting like a child who won something that she wanted.

"It says here that King Howard Stark and Queen Maria Stark are holding a royal ball for their handsome son Prince Tony Stark! But that isn't the only thing it says here that Prince Tony Stark must choose a fair median to be his bride, and that fair maiden will become a princess. To think of the possibilities" said Lady Tremaine as Drusilla spin around the room while saying "I could become a princess."

Lady Tremaine handed the invitation to Anastasia as she danced with Dresilla while Pepper went up to her other sister as she whispered "What else does it say" as Anastasia continue reading it, but then looked at Pepper excitedly as she said "Oh Pepper you can come to the ball."

"WHAT" yelled both Lady Tremaine and Dresilla as both Anastasia and Pepper looked at them as Lady Tremaine said it again "What did you just say Anastasia!"

"Well it says that every fair maiden in the land shall go to the ball; which means that since Pepper is our sister she can go to the ball with us, isn't that great Pepper you can come" said Anastasia as she hugged her sister with such happiness but it was short lived when Lady Tremaine walked up to Anastasia as she took the invitation from her as she reread it again. It was then that Anastasia was right that the entire fair maidens would be allowed to go to the ball. Drusilla looked at her mother as she whispered "What are we going to do" then the evil step-mother smiled as she said "Well of course Cinderella can come to the ball, but only if she gets her chores done!"

Pepper looked at her shocked as she said "Really I can go to the ball" Lady Tremaine nodded as she said "Yes but once you do the laundry, the cooking, the cleaning, the gutters, feeding the animals, you know what I'll just make you a list of things that you can get done and once you're done all of those things then you can go to the ball. Now my daughters and I will have to leave to get dresses for the ball which we will be leaving today to go get fitted. Just remember once you're done your chores then you can come with us to the ball. Once you have a dress to go in of course" Pepper smiled like the sun as she said "Oh of course step-mother and thank you I'll get started with the chores right now."

Pepper left as Anastasia went up to her mother as she hugged her as she said "Thank you for doing this" went in the different direction leaving the two ladies by themselves. Drusilla smirked as she said "We're going to make sure Cinderella doesn't come aren't we" Lady Tremaine smirked back while saying "Well of course we will, we can't let that common bitch come with us to the ball." Then both of the ladies laughed as they walked into the study where they would make more chores for poor Pepper to do.


	14. Getting ready for the Ball

I don't own Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Ant-man and the Wasp, and any of the video game characters that will be mentioned in this story. Please leave a comment/suggestion because I really do like hearing from you guys. So now on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Fifteen: Getting ready for the ball**_

 _ **Still at the cottage**_

Pepper had gotten her really long list of chores from her step-mother for her to get done so that way she could go to the ball. Pepper was on the floor scrubbing it as she sang a song to cheer her up. As then Lady Tremaine appeared with a very long list for Pepper to as she said "Get all of these things done on the list and you can go to the ball." Pepper nodded as she took the list while putting it in her pocket then continued her chores as Lady Tremaine screamed out "Girls we're leaving now to get you girls some very beautiful dresses for the ball" Drusilla came down first as Anastasia followed behind as then got to where their mother was at the lobby of the cottage.

Drusilla went out the door first as Lady Tremaine looked back to see that Anastasia was going over to Pepper as she yelled out "Anastasia come we are leaving I don't want you to talk to the help that is Cinderella!" Anastasia sighed as she mouthed out 'See you later' Pepper just nodded as she continued her work while her step family went shopping for the ball. Pepper got done the floors as she picked up the bucket and brush then went to the kitchen as she went outside to dump the water from the work she did. As Pepper was going to clean the fireplace she heard Ratchet say "Why are you cleaning the fireplace? It's a fireplace" Pepper looked up to see Ratchet's face in the ceiling as she said "I have to clean it, if I don't Lady Tremaine won't let me go to the ball. Then I won't get to see Tony and tell him I'm sorry for what I said. Not only that but it's on the list that Lady Tremaine has it on here anyway."

"But it's a fireplace. . . . . You know what let me look at that list" said Ratchet as Pepper pulled out the list from her pocket of her apron and lifted it to Ratchet to see. Ratchet looked over the list as he sighed then looked at Pepper as he said "You know that she only did this list to make sure you don't go to the ball right!"

Pepper put the list away as she responded back with "Look I have to get this done, and when I do I'll see Tony again" then continued her chores as Ratchet shook his head. Once Pepper was done with the fireplace which she was covered in cinders she went to cleaning the kitchen; she then heard Ratchet talking to someone as he said "What? It's not far that her stupid step-mother and step-sister. . . . . . . . No the other one is good she didn't treat her bad! So like I was saying it's not far for them to do this to Pepper Potts! Yeah I know it's called 'Cinderella' but this list is nuts they have her cleaning the whole house; like the fireplace, the roof of the cottage, feeding the stupid cat which I don't see, and washing the carriage! From what I see they don't even have a carriage! Bitch is making this stuff up" then Pepper heard Ratchet then say "Yeah, yeah I know let some of the story play out. . . . . But can I make the cat really fat. . . . . . . What Rocket, Groot, and everyone else think it's funny! Oh come on just let me do this that way Pepper can laugh as she works."

Pepper turned around to see the cat coming into the kitchen as Pepper said "Hello Lucifer" as Pepper was about to pick up the cat which it hissed at her until Ratchet said "Then the cat became so fat that it couldn't fit through the door" as then Pepper watched as the cat got fatter and fatter until he just looked at her and whined. Pepper giggled as she walked over to the now fat cat as she picked it up and went outside to clean all the animals; first she did the fat Lucifer got cleaned, then her horse Love, and then feed them all except for Lucifer who was too fat to get up on the step of the cottage. Pepper went back into the cottage to finish the rest of the chores that she had to do.

 _ **At the market place**_

Lady Tremaine was at the dress store in the village of the kingdom and looked at the fabric as she said "This is perfect make a dress out of this for me. . . . . . Now make sure that you do dresses for my beautiful daughters." As Lady Tremaine walked out of the dress store she noticed that Anastasia was talking to the baker who was standing outside of this store. Lady Tremaine walked up to her daughter as she pulled her to the side as she looked at the baker as she said "Why are you talking to my daughter you commoner!"

"Mother this is Thomas Jones he's the baker of this village and he's going to make food for the royal family for the ball tonight" said Anastasia but Lady Tremaine took Anastasia away from the baker as she yelled out "You are not to talk to that young man ever again do you hear me young lady!"

"But mother he's really nice and sweet I like him a lot" said Anastasia only to have her mother smack her across the face as Lady Tremaine looked her daughter in the eyes as she said it again "You are to not see that man again now come on we need to get back to the house to get ready for the ball."

Lady Tremaine walked back to the dress shop and got the dresses for them then got back into the carriage to get home so that way they can get ready for tonight.

 _ **Later that day**_

Pepper had gotten done everything that was on the list as she went up to the attic of her room; even though she was tired from all the work that she had done around the house she had to get ready for the ball that was happening tonight. She pulled out her dress that was her mother's which was light pink with white sleeves to the sides of the dress and pearls that made it look sweet. Pepper smiled as she put the dress on then did her hair and a braid that made it look like she was wearing a halo then let her hair done. Once she looked herself over to see if she missed anything she ran down the stairs to meet up with her family to go to the ball.

Lady Tremaine was wearing a long slender gown that was an emerald color with her hair up in bun as she yelled out "Okay girls it's time to leave to go to the ball." As then two of her daughters came down the stairs with Drusilla wearing a yellow dress with bright green jewels around her dress and the heart neck line with bright green puffy sleeves. Anastasia on the other hand was wearing something different that dress in general since she wore a light pink that was sheer and then dark pink over it. Her dress even had a heart shape line and her sleeves were in a medieval style that went off the shoulders with dark pink and light pink over the sleeves. Drusilla's hair was up in a high bun with a feather sticking out of it and Anastasia's was in a sweet braid over light pink netting with pearls going around it.

Lady Tremaine smile as she gestured to her daughters as she said "Come along girls" as then all of them heard Pepper yell out "Wait, please wait I'm coming." All three of the ladies looked up to see Pepper coming down the stairs as she finally got to her step-family and turned around her to show off her dress to the ball. Lady Tremaine became upset as Pepper stopped for a second from showing them her dress and continued "See you don't have to get me a dress I made this all by myself and it was from my mother too. Oh please can I go to the ball I finished all of my chores and I did everything you said step-mother" it was then that Lady Tremaine walked up to Pepper as she noticed a string of pearls on her neck but as she was about to do something Anastasia said "Oh Pepper you look so beautiful" then Lady Tremaine turn to Anastasia as she yelled out "Shut up you stupid girl! You will not say that to your stupid step-sister do you hear me!"

"But mother I was just" said Anastasia as she got smacked in the face by her own mother who walked up to her and hit her while saying "DO YOU HEAR ME ANASTASIA! Now what was I saying oh yes those pearls are so pretty but they look cheap and common" as then Lady Tremaine walked back to Pepper as she pulled the necklace off of poor Pepper making her cry.

"Yes the dress looks cheap too. . . . . . . . . Ops did I do that" said Drusilla as she ripped off a sleeve from Pepper as she could feel more tears coming down her face. Pepper looked at Anastasia as if she was asking her to get them to stop it but she knew that even her nice step-sister was still in pain from her own punishment. Lady Tremaine pulled the heart neckline which ripped the whole dress apart with Drusilla's help making poor Pepper naked in front of her step family. Pepper looked at Anastasia as she was about to cry out; as Anastasia screamed out "How could you do this to her! All she wanted to do was go to that ball, and see the apprentice who she met one time. Now she won't be able to go to the" even before Anastasia could finish her sentence Lady Tremaine smack her across the face and punched her in the side making her fall to the floor. Drusilla looked at her sister as she said "You really are pathetic you think that stupid Cinderella over there would never be your friend! You really are dumb" then kicked Anastasia in the stomach as she then left the house to go into the carriage; then Lady Tremaine picked up Anastasia as she looked at Pepper as she said "You will never go to the ball Cinderella!" Then left the house to get into the carriage to go to the ball with her daughters while leaving poor Pepper in a cottage alone as Pepper ran out of the cottage and into the garden.

 _ **Outside in the garden of the cottage**_

Pepper kneeled to the well crying with her arms folded. Ratchet looked down as he said with Pepper heard him talking to someone else "Look at what that bitch did! She just ripped off Pepper's dress for the ball I mean really what person would rip off someone who is wearing a dress and then kick the crap out of her own daughter like crap! Look just let me make them fart throughout the ball including the other step-sister too or at least let me make them fat! They deserve it, just let me do this please" Pepper just continued to cry as Ratchet got his answer "Okay fine I won't do that but the farting can I just let that happen. . . . . . . Okay good now poor Pepper. . . . . . . . . . . . Okay fine poor Cinderella was crying in the garden wearing her rages from her dress that her evil step family did except for the nice step-sister Anastasia."

As then Pepper looked down to see that she was wearing the ripped up dress that she had on and not naked then she was before. Then heard Ratchet continue "So Cinderella got a visit from three beautiful fairies that were her fairy godmothers, one named Katrina, the other named Daisy, and lastly the cute and loveable Jasmine." Pepper looked up to see the three Magnus Sisters appeared in front of Pepper bowing to her like she was a royal already making Pepper go up to the three fairies and hugging them. Pepper moved back to get a good look at them as Katrina was wearing the pink petal dress with flowers in her auburn hair, Daisy with the yellow to white dress with daisies in her light brown hair, and Jasmine with purple to teal dress with little purple flowers in her black ebony hair.

"We are your fairy godmothers Pepper and we were sent by our lady. . . . . Oh I mean your mother tell us what is wrong" said Katrina.

Pepper sighed as she told them everything that happened to her. Katrina, Daisy, and Jasmine nodded once Pepper was done as Jasmine said "The step-mother is so mean let me turn her into a flower!" Katrina looked at her little sister as she said "Sister we need to do with what the story says" Jasmine sighed as she whined out "Fine" then flow to the garden where the pumpkins were at.

"Daisy goes take care of the animals for the carriage, Jasmine go get the carriage and as for myself I will take care of Tony's beloved" said Katrina as her sisters went to do their jobs. Jasmine went over to the garden waved her hand as a pumpkin appeared in front of Katrina and Pepper as her little sister snapped her fingers and the pumpkin turned into a beautiful golden carriage for Pepper to ride in which made Pepper gasped at the sight of it. Next was Daisy's turn as she waved her hand over the mice, the lizard, and the goose. Which the mice turned in to horses, the lizard turned into a footman, and the goose turned into a carriage driver. Pepper looked at Katrina as she said "This is wonderful I don't know how to thank all of you" then Jasmine jumped in saying "No need, but we really need to take care of that dress."

Pepper looked at Katrina as she said "If it's alright can I still wear this dress to the ball it belonged to my mother and" then Daisy said "It will be like that your mother is with you right."

Pepper nodded as Katrina said "Don't worry you will be wearing that dress, but you won't mind if we change it" Pepper shook her head no as all three of the sisters waved their hands making magic happen. Pepper twirled around as the dress appeared on to her like it was a dream that she felt like she was having. Her dress was a beautiful light blue; the sleeves were off the shoulders, heart neckline, and then the beautiful rose petals going around the dress and the beautiful heart neckline. Pepper couldn't believe her eyes that she had a beautiful gown on as she looked at the fairies as she said "Oh I don't know how to thank you all" Jasmine giggled as she said "We also did you hair, you know so that way it would look more you. We hope you love it" Pepper looked at them odd but Daisy came up with a dew drop and formed it into a mirror as she said "Take a look at it" Pepper gasped as she noticed that her strawberry blond was in a beautiful braid around her head like a halo with her hair cascading into a beautiful ringlets of water fall. Pepper even noticed the beautiful baby's breath flowers going around her hair like a halo as well.

Pepper was about to get into the carriage when Daisy said "Wait" Pepper stopped for a second as Daisy waved her hand over Pepper's shoes to turn them into beautiful glass slippers with a rose on it. Pepper hugged them as she turned around then stepped onto the carriage with the help of the footman, and then he closed the door as Pepper looked at the fairy sisters as Katrina went up to the door while holding up her hand to make sure the driver of the carriage nodded to let the older fairy talk to Pepper. Katrina looked at Pepper as she said in a sweet warning tone "Now remember you have to leave around 12:00 at midnight. Don't leave no later because the spell ends around 12:00 which means the spell will be broken the minute that it hits that time."

Pepper nodded as she said "Thank you for doing this, thank you" as then the carriage started off as the sisters disappeared and then the carriage went through the forest. Then the carriage went through the village showing Pepper all the buildings of the village, and then to the gates to the castle as Pepper looked up to see the castle. To her it was the most beautiful castle that she had ever seen as the carriage came to the stop as the door opened it with the footman's help as he helped Pepper out of the carriage and Pepper looked at the footman as she said "I'm so nervous what do I do" the footman said "Well I was a lizard but now I am a footman which by the way you look beautiful. Enjoy this time that you will have with the prince and tell him how you feel" Pepper nodded as she left the footman and the driver to go up the steps of the castle to go into the ball.


	15. The Ball

I don't own Avengers, Guardians of the Galaxy, Ant-man and the Wasp, and any of the video game characters that will be mentioned in this story. I'm sorry for posting this up so late, but I was busy with other things and I got distracted with some stuff as well. I hope that you all have a good Thanksgiving as well as the weekend as well. It will be a while for me to put up another chapter and I really do like hearing from you guys so please comment/suggestion I really do like hearing what you guys think. So now on with the story.

* * *

 _ **Chapter Sixteen: The Ball**_

 _ **At the Stark's Castle (In the ballroom)**_

Howard and Maria walked out on to the steps where the ballroom met the group of people who they invited as they greeted their guest as they said "Thank you all for coming to this special occasion. For our son Prince Tony Stark to announce the maiden that he loves, and to make her his bride" as they jester to their son who came up behind them looking like a true handsome prince. Tony wore an off white suit with burgundy designs on it with tassels, but his father wore navy blue with burgundy designs were his mother wore a beautiful lavender gown with purple rhinestones. Maria looked at Tony as she whispered in his ear "Be nice but I do hope you find her my sweet son" then kissed him on the head as Tony nodded then went down the stairs to greet the other guests that came to the ball.

While that happened Howard and Maria went to the chairs that was on the baloney and sat on them. As then one of the guards blow a horn then said "King Hank Pym and Princess Hope Van Dye as well as Sir Scottie Hood" it was then that Hank, Hope, and Scott appeared wearing fancy clothing to the ball. After they came down the guard announced the next people which was sadly Lady Tremaine, Drisella, and Anastasia. Lady Tremaine smirked at the guard as the other guard nodded and let the ladies go by them. Tony sighed as Lady Tremaine went up to him while saying "Your highness I have here my daughters. Drisella, and Anastasia" James rolled his eyes at them as the guard showed them the way only to have Drisella yelled out "PRINCE TONY" then watched her run up to him and grabbing his hand.

Tony looked at James in a scared look as James went up to the lady in question as he said "Why don't you come with me to get a drink or something? Maybe your mother could come with us as well" but Drisella spoke in a nasally tone "But I want to see Prince Tony" as Lady Tremaine coming up behind them saying "How about we give the prince sometime, dear he does have a lot of people to meet with." Then both Lady Tremaine and Drisella went with James to where the food and drinks were at leaving Anastasia and Tony alone.

Anastasia went up to Tony as she said "Thank you for letting us come to the ball your highness" Tony looked at Anastasia as he realized that she was definitely different from her mother and sister as he went up to her while bowing as he said "The honor is all mine my lady." Anastasia smiled as she bowed as well to Tony as he came up while she said "The honor is all mine your highness. . . . . . But there is something I like to ask you about something" Tony was taken back at what Anastasia said but didn't let it affect him as he said "You may I would like to hear what you're thinking anyway."

Anastasia went up to him as she whispered "I know who you really are" Tony looked at her weird as he said "I don't know what you mean" then Anastasia continued in a whisper "Don't worry I won't tell anyone. . . . . . . . I know that you, Pepper, and James aren't supposed to be in this story. I also know that you're the prince in this story and the one that went to see my step-sister Pepper. Look she told me everything and I just want you to know that I hope you make it up to her. She just got scared that is all, and I want you to know that you shouldn't hurt her. Because if you do I'm going to kick your ass for it" Tony smiled as he whispered back "One thanks for keeping our secret, and secondly don't worries I plan not to hurt Pepper ever again."

Anastasia nodded as then she walked away from Tony to join her family to where the food and drinks were at. Tony stood there greeting every single person that came to the ball. As then Obadiah walked up to Tony as he said "Prince Tony your father and mother wanted you to come with me to meet the Princess of Winterstar." Tony nodded as he followed Obadiah to where his parents were at as he got closer he saw Scott and Hope as well as Hank as he ran up to them and hugged them while saying "It's so good to see you guys again" only to have Obadiah say "Those isn't the people you are supposed to meet" King Howard put his hand up to Obadiah as he said "Let our son see his friends again but I want you to go greet our other guest for Tony. We'll take it from here" Obadiah nodded as he walked away from them as Tony stopped hugging Hope and Scott as Hank went to sit next to Howard and Maria.

Hope smiled as Scott held her in his arms while Scott said "How's it going" Tony sighed as he said "I think I have messed up with Pepper." Hope looked at Tony as she said "What do you mean" as Tony continued to explain everything that happened to him, Pepper, and James when they got here after he got done Scott looked at him shocked as he said "You didn't even noticed that beautiful strawberry blonde woman in the rags was actually Pepper! How could you not notice her? I mean she's been like what your business partner" Tony sighed as he said "I know but for some reason when I'm in this story it's like I'm doing what the story is telling me to do. I don't know" Hope went up to Tony as she said "I know that we have to do what the story is telling us to do, but Ratchet is helping us by changing it in some way or another. Just don't give up, Pepper still loves you" Tony looked down at his royal boots as he said "Yeah you're right, but my parents want me to marry someone like a princess. What if I want to marry Pepper instead? What do I do then" then Scott put his hand on Tony's shoulder as he said "Then do what your heart is telling you, besides we all know who you would pick anyway. Let this story come true for the both of you."

Tony looked at Scott and Hope at the same time as he nodded in agreement then looked over to his parents as Howard said "Prince Tony this is Princess Ann from Winterstar and her father King Thomas" Tony looked at the princess to see that the princess was a brunette with white pearl beads headdress and the dress that Princess Ann was wearing was very revealing with her breasts showing cleavage in a light blue tight dress that showed off her hourglass curves. Tony even noticed that the dress as a white fur trim around the neck line and the sleeves that were on the end of them. The father was also wearing fur on this royal suit with the colors being light blue, white and silver on it. King Thomas bowed to Tony as Princess Ann just nodded as he said "It is nice to meet you Prince Tony" Princess Ann walked up to him as she said "I've heard so much about you Prince Tony. . . . . . . I hope you have heard so much about me as well."

Tony sighed as he took her hand then kissed it then gave it back as he said "I'm afraid that I don't know that much about you Princess Ann only that you live in the Northern parts of the Alps. I hope you love our fair land here Princess Ann" Ann smiled at Tony as she took his arm which made him alarm as she whispered out "Why don't you show me around your fair castle instead?"

Tony looked Ann as he said "I have to go continue to great the guests that are coming in so if you excuse me" then Tony left Ann with the others to continue what he was doing. Ann watched Tony walk away from her as she said "I like that he cares for his people, but I was hoping if he would show me around." King Thomas went up to his daughter as he put his hand on her shoulder as he said "Maybe he will show you later, for right now he must look after his people." As everyone watched as Tony greeted everyone that came to the ball; until he saw the next person that came in and Princess Ann saw how he was reacting to the mysterious person that came in.

At the top of the stairs Pepper came in as the guard was about to announce her coming but realized that he had never seen this person as one of the other guards was talking to him while Pepper looked down to see Tony Stark looking at her. He went up to the bottom of the stairs as he looked at her lovingly as she came down the stairs with her gown flowing like a princess down to him. Tony bowed to her while she did a curtsey while he held out his hand as she took it; then he guided Pepper to the middle of the ballroom floor and started to waltz her around the people there. Tony looked into Pepper's eyes as he gave her a smile that was so genuine that made her blush at the sight of it.

Lady Tremaine moved from crowd to crowd to get a good look at the mysterious lady that was dancing with Prince Tony. As then Lady Tremaine sighed as she walked to one of the balconies and then she heard Obadiah was talking to the King Thomas. Obadiah laughed out "You know what I wanted Prince Tony to marry you daughter Princess Ann. The way she looked tonight I was surprised to see that Prince Tony didn't take her right then and there" King Thomas replied back with "Well the night is young, maybe we'll see them together though. Of course if Prince Tony keeps dancing with that beautiful young lady there he won't be able to be with my daughter." Lady Tremaine walked up to the men as she said "Do I hear you men correctly? That Prince Tony is to marry Princess Ann from Winterstar" Obadiah looked at the woman in question as he said "That is none of your business, but if you wish to know yes we actually want Prince Tony to marry Princess Ann." Lady Tremaine just smirked as she nodded while saying "If you don't mind I must find my daughters. I'm so sorry for walking in on you conversation" then Lady Tremaine walked out of the two men's way and back into the ballroom where the other people were at.

Once the music was done both Tony and Pepper stopped dancing while she whispered to Tony "Everyone is looking at us" as Tony whispered back to her "No they're looking at you" Pepper could only blush as everyone cheered while both Tony and Pepper just bowed and curtseyed for the crowed. Then Tony took Pepper's hand and walked through the people to get to the other side of the room leaving the people in the ballroom be just so they could be alone with each other. As they were finally going to get to the door Drisella was about to run up to Tony as James stepped in while saying "Why don't we look over her" but Drisella yelled out "I want to see the prince" only for James showed her the other way as Tony took Pepper into the other room with paintings and stuff.

Scott and Hope followed them so they could help Tony in any way they could as Hank stayed with King Howard and Queen Maria talking about how things were and what they were hoping to do for their people. The only people who weren't happy were Obadiah, King Thomas, and Princess Ann who saw the whole thing that happened.

 _ **In the hall of painting/outside in the secret Garden**_

Tony closed the door behind him once everyone came into the room and turned to Pepper as he grabbed her wanting to kiss her as she giggled only for her to step away from him. Tony looked at her sad as Pepper only giggled as she twirled around to him making look she was a flower the way her gown flowed out. Hope smiled as Scott said "Um Pepper there is something we need to tell you" as Tony whispered to him "It's alright she already knows about it." Pepper then went up to Tony as she put her hands on his chest while saying "There is something I want to tell you, and that is that I'm really sorry for the way that I acted to you at our picnic. To be honest I didn't know how to react to what you and James were saying, then to find out that you were the prince in this story only made thing difficult for me to grasp. I just wanted you to know that and I hope that you will forgive me."

Tony went up to Pepper as he took her hand as he said "I've already forgiven you my love" then Pepper gave off a beautiful smile as Tony walked up to Pepper as he gave her a kiss on the lips that was so passionate that both of them had to stop for they needed to get some air. Scott watched them leave as Hope said "Shouldn't we go with them" but Scott took Hope's hand as he said "Na we should just leave them be, and besides I think Tony got this." So Scott and Hope just danced a while in the room full of paintings as the others left them there. Tony took Pepper through the halls then to the doors was it would lead to the outside. Once they were outside he took her down the steps and to the secret garden that he had at his palace. Tony opened the door to his secret garden as Pepper walked in amazed by the sight as she whispered out "It's a secret garden" as then Tony took her hand and lead her to a beautiful swing.

Tony walked around it as he said "Come swing on the swing" as Pepper giggled out "I mustn't" then Tony smiled out "You should" then Pepper said "I mustn't" then Tony got closer to Pepper as he whispered in her ear "You may" then Pepper giggled out "I will" then went to the swing and sat on it. Tony went behind her and pushed her lightly as she started to swing on it. Pepper looked up to the sky to see so many stars as she said "It's so beautiful tonight" Tony sighed as he said "It is" then Pepper felt one of her shoes come off as she looked at the ground to see the glass slipper was there. Tony stopped pushing Pepper as he walked around to see the beautiful glass slipper that Pepper was wearing he picked up the shoe and walked over to Pepper as he said "May I" Pepper nodded as she watched Tony putting the shoe back on her foot while lifting the dress not all the way.

Pepper looked at Tony to see that he looked upset as she said in a sweet tone "Is something wrong" Tony looked up to Pepper as he said "Well my parents want me to go get married to someone; at first they wanted to do an arranged marriage for me, but then they told me that I could choose who I want to marry. I'm just afraid that I won't be able to find the one I want to be with" Pepper smiled as she said "I believe that you will find someone you love, and you can't give up hope that you won't find someone. The person that you would be looking for might be in front of you" Tony looked at Pepper as he knew that Pepper was right since she was the one he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. Tony finally got up and went over to his love as he kneeled next to her who was still on the swing as he got near her as he whispered to her "So since you are the one I want to be with" Pepper could feel her heart pounding as she whispered out "The one you want to be with" as then Tony lean into Pepper as he whispered before he could kiss Pepper as he said "Is you Pepper Potts and I would love to ask you to be my" as then he was about to kiss Pepper only to be stopped by the chiming of the clock tower that showed Pepper that it was 10:00 which meant that she didn't have time for this with Tony anymore.

Pepper got up as she looked at Tony said as she cried out "I have to go" as Tony looked at her odd as he said "What do you mean you have to go? I don't understand" Pepper back track to where Tony had led her to as she said "I have to go I'm so sorry Tony there was pumpkins, lizards and things" Tony looked at her strange as he yelled out "Wait don't go, come back!" Ratchet's face appeared in the sky as he said "What are you doing Tony! You know that this is part of the story that is supposed to happen right" Tony looked up to Ratchet as he yelled out "I'm not going to lose her again! Not again" then Ratchet watched as Tony ran out of the garden just to catch up to Pepper.


	16. Escaping the clock before it strikes 12

_I don't own any of the Marvel characters in this story and I hope that you all will enjoy it. I have explained it in the next chapter as to what I wanted to say._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Seventeen: Escaping before the clock strikes 12**_

 _ **Still at the Ball/Leaving the castle**_

Pepper ran through the castle trying to get outside to get into the carriage before it hits 12:00. As she finally got up to the final steps as then she ran into King Howard as she said "Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there. . . . . . . Oh and by the way you highness" Howard looked at the mysterious lady as Pepper said "Your son is so sweet and kind you should be proud of him." Howard looked at Pepper shocked at what she just said as she ran past him. As then coming up the stairs was Tony running up to find Pepper as Howard looked at his own son as he said "Tony do you know who that beautiful young lady was" Tony turned to his father while he continued to running away from him as he yelled out "Not now dad, I'll tell you when I come back!" Tony ran through the halls of the palace trying to get to Pepper but sadly she was too fast for him to get to her for the clock was ticking away. Tony watched as Pepper went through the next corridor only to disappear from it; as he continue to run James appeared as he said "What's going on" Tony continued running while yelling out "Pepper is running away, and I need to catch her help me!"

James sighed as he stopped Tony from running anymore as he said "Tony just let me go after her, you stay here and tell your parents the night that you just had with 'Cinderella' okay!" Tony sighed as he nodded in agreement and then watched James run after Pepper. Tony headed back to where is father was at as Howard was standing there waiting for his son to tell him what was going on. Howard looked at Tony as he said "So what just happened and who was that beautiful princess that ran past me?" Tony put his hand on his father's shoulder as he said "Okay come on I need to talk to you and mom about the woman that I'm in love with" then both him and his father headed back to where his mother was waiting for them.

James finally got around to the corridor as he noticed that Pepper was finally getting to the outside of the palace and almost disappearing from the sight. James ran to the steps only to see Pepper flying down the stairs as he noticed that she was about to get to the second landing where she lost her shoe; as she turned around to see if she could get it James ran down the stairs while saying "Wait Pepper come back, Tony really wants you to stay" but then Pepper turned back and continue to go down the stairs. James finally go to the shoe that she left as Obadiah came down the steps just as fast as James did and picked up the shoe that was left. Obadiah looked at James as he yelled out "Who the hell was that woman that ran out of the palace like that! Why would she leave a shoe behind?" James looked back at Obadiah as he said "Look I'll go after her just stay here and watch over the king and the royal family" but Obadiah gave off an angry vibe as he said "No I will take care of the woman, you stay here for all we know is that woman could have been a spy for a someone. Go tend to Prince Tony and the king and queen as well we must make sure that this doesn't happen again!" James watched as Obadiah ran down the steps as well and went on the steps when James picked the glass shoe thinking 'Well this really is Cinderella.' Then James sadly did what Obadiah said and went back into the palace to tend to the royal family.

Pepper got into the carriage and started to leave the palace where the ball was being held. Pepper looked out from the carriage window to see that the clock and the bell that was attached to the clock tower ringing away. Pepper hoped that nothing would happen to the carriage as they were racing against the clock, but then Pepper heard one of the guards with Obadiah yelling out "Get her, get her! Don't let that bitch leave, stop her, stop her" as then Pepper looked out of the window to see them coming and then looked away from the scene. As then she noticed that one of the footmen was not back into a lizard, but then the carriage finally got through the gate that was connected to the path to the castle as the gate closed behind them leaving the guards stuck there. Pepper sighed for relief as they rode off into the distance but it was short lived as Pepper noticed that the carriage started to turn back into a pumpkin from the inside making the walls orange and the pumpkin seeds had appeared Pepper held onto the lizard that was the footmen. As then she saw the goose fly away, then the pumpkin was getting smaller and smaller making Pepper smashed up against the door. The pumpkin was about to keep rolling until it hit a twig; which hit the dirt then smashed in a million piece which made Pepper come out of the pumpkin unharmed. Pepper stepped out like she was coming out of nothing as she looked at herself as she noticed that she was now wearing the rags that she was in earlier and noticed that she had only one glass slipper on. As she took off the glass slipper and held it in her hand she looked at the mice as she said "Here come on in it is very comfortable." Then both she and the animals walked all the way back to the cottage before her evil step mother and sisters would come back from the ball.

 **At the castle**

King Howard looked at his son Tony and his wife Maria as the king said "Okay now son tell me about that beautiful woman that just ran past me. I have never seen someone so kind and in my life expect for your mother." Maria smiled at her husband and to her son as she said "That is the woman that stole our son's heart. Oh we have to find her, did she leave anything for us to find her" as if on cue James showed up with a glass slipper in one hand and walking with Obadiah on his left. Tony looked at Rhodes as he said "James did you stop her" James shook his head 'no' as Obadiah said "The lady has disappear from us. Whoever it was will not harm this kingdom ever again!" Tony got angry as he was about to go up to Obadiah as King Howard stopped him as he said "Tony don't" Tony looked at his father in shock as Howard continued "Tony we will talk later, your mother and I need to have a word with Obadiah" all Tony could do was nod at both his father and mother as James took Tony back to the other guests leaving Howard and Maria alone with Obadiah.

Obadiah looked at the king and queen as he said "Is there a problem your majesty" Howard looked at Obadiah sternly as he said "The queen and I have been talking to the King of Winterstar and do you know what he told me!" Obadiah looked at him quiz led as he said "About what your majesty" then Maria spoke in a sternly way "He told us that we agreed to an arranged marriage with his daughter Princess Ann!" Obadiah looked at them shocked as he said "That is an unbelievable why would he say something like that" Howard looked at him angered as he said "You tell us! You told him that his daughter would marry our son when we told you that he will be picking his own wife! What is the meaning of this" Obadiah sighed as he said "I simply was looking after the kingdom of our fair country, and looking after you as well as your family your majesties. My intentions were never malevolent it was only for the good of the kingdom. If I have offended you then I am truly sorry" Obadiah got down on one knee and bowed. Howard sighed as did Maria as she stood beside him while the king said "Very well then Obadiah please stand, I suppose it was for the best of the kingdom. But I will say this if it happens again I will make it personally that you are sent to the next ship to the Americas do I make myself clear!" Obadiah nodded as he stood up and walked away from the king and queen. Howard turned to his wife as he said "What are we going to do? We can't ask the King of Winterstar to leave our kingdom now it would look like we're starting a war with him." Maria kissed her husband as she said "One step at a time, right now we need to see our son and help him find this mysterious princess. I think we could use that glass slipper to help us find her" Howard smiled as he said "You're so smart I would have never thought of that" Maria smiled as she said "Well I'm not just a pretty face" both laughed as they walked in the direction of where Tony and James went.

 **Back at the cottage**

Pepper was now wearing her servant cloths that she had always wore before as then she heard the horses galloping to the cottage. She walked up in the main floor as she heard her evil step mother and step sisters coming up to the door. When she opened it Lady Tremaine pushed Pepper to the side as Drisella and Anastasia came into the house to go to their rooms to get ready for bed. Lady Tremaine looked down from the steps where Pepper was at the bottom of it as she said "Where were you just now!" Pepper looked up at her as she said "I was in the kitchen cleaning madam, but now I am done is there anything else you wish me to do." Lady Tremaine only gave a wicked smile as Drisella said "I heard that the prince was dancing with a beautiful mysterious lady tonight" then the evil step-mother said "There is no need to worry about that you see I heard from the Duke and the King of Winterstar that Prince Tony is supposed to marry Princess Ann. That mysterious lady will not be seeing Prince Tony ever again!" Lady Tremaine and Drisella both headed to their rooms leaving Anastasia and Pepper alone.

Pepper looked away as she could feel the tears coming down as Anastasia put her hand on her shoulder as both of them waited for the step mother and sister closed the door to talk. Anastasia walked Pepper to the kitchen as she sat Pepper down she went to make some tea for them to drink as she put the kettle of water on the fire and then went to sit next to Pepper. Pepper looked at Anastasia as she started to cry out "Tell me it isn't true, tell me that Tony isn't going to marry the Princess of Winterstar" then Pepper put her head down as she cried into her arms muffling the nose that was coming from her. Anastasia put her hand on Pepper's back as she soothed out "Shh Pepper it is okay I don't really believe that Tony would marry the princess of Winterstar. Besides he loves you, he told me himself before you got to the ball." Pepper looked up from her arms and at her nice step-sister as she said "You knew it was me the whole time?" Anastasia smiled at her as she said "Of course I did, I knew it was you the minute you came into the ball with way you look it was almost magical. The way that you two danced it was like it was meant to be" Pepper smiled as she wiped her face with her arm as she said "Thank you Anastasia I don't know what I would do without you. Now tell me of your time at the ball" Anastasia blushed as she said "Well I saw the baker again at the ball" Pepper smiled kindly as she said "You did, what else happened to you and this so called baker."

Anastasia smiled back as she said "Well we talked for a while and then the minute you ran out of the ball mother and sister came running to me then took me away from Thomas the baker." Pepper put her hand on Anastasia's hand as she said "I am so sorry that happened to you, but at least you two talked for a while. Maybe it might lead into something" Anastasia smiled at her step sister as she said "Yeah you're right, I would like for it to lead into something. But you and Tony Stark that has to lead into something" Pepper sighed as she replied back with "Yeah, and the way we danced" both Anastasia giggle along with Pepper as both of them continued to talk about the night of the ball.


	17. The death of the King and Queen

_I am very, very, very so sorry that I didn't update this story for you guys. I have been working in the school system as a Additional Assistant at a school in Essex and I've sort of been waiting til summer break to continue some of the stories on this site. For those that stuck with the story thank you for sticking with it and that I'm sorry for not updating when some of you asked, but those that didn't I understand and accept that if none of you wish to continue the story then that is okay. There is a warning that in this chapter there will be death and rape in it. So if you don't have to stomach for something gruesome or rape then you can skip this story or read a different story._

 _I don't own 'The Avengers' or any of the Marvel characters that is shown in this story. So please enjoy the story._

* * *

 _ **Chapter Eighteen: The death of the king and queen/Pepper's punishment**_

 _ **At the throne room**_

The next day Tony was walking down the halls of the palace as he sighed while walking into the throne room where he would see his parents sitting on their thrones waiting for him. As he got to where they were his mother Maria spoke kindly "How did you sleep last night my son?" Tony sighed as he said "I couldn't sleep last night." Howard looked at his son as he said "Does it have to do with that mysterious girl that came to the ball last night" Tony sighed as he said "Well yeah it does have to deal with the girl at the ball last night." Howard got up from the throne as he went up to Tony as he said "Then go find her son, and don't ever give up until you do. Which I have declared that whoever fits into the glass slipper shall be come your wife son" Tony smiled and for the first time in his life he actually hugged his father as he whispered "Thank you dad" then Howard smiled at him as he whispered back with "Your welcome son." Then both the queen and king watched their son walked out of the throne room to look for the beautiful princess that fits into the glass slipper.

Howard walked back to his seat and sat on his throne next to his wife as he said "You know what I'm glad that our son has finally found someone to be with." Maria put her hand on his as she said "I'm glad too honey" as both of them smiled at each other lovingly but it was short lived as Obadiah came into the throne room with some guards. Howard looked at his Duke as he noticed that some of the guards were not from the palace but from the Winterstar. Howard stood up as he said "What is the meaning of this" Obadiah looked at both the king and queen as he said "I'm sorry your majesties but we are here to throw you in the dungeon." Maria stood up gasped as she said "Under what grounds Obadiah! King Howard and I have done nothing for anyone to suspect this from us" Obadiah smirked as he said "But you did, you told your son that he shouldn't marry the Princess Ann for Winterstar. Since you told him that you and your husband are traders!"

Howard got angry as he said "That is not what happened and you know it Obadiah! We told everyone in the kingdom as well as the King and his daughter Princess Ann of Winterstar that our son will chose a bride when we gave out the invitations. That is what our son wanted and you know that when we told you! You know that why would you accuse us for this treason" but then Maria put her hand on Howard as she whispered out "In less he wanted this to happened." Howard looked at Obadiah angry as he said "It is you who betrayed our kingdom; it should be you who needs to be thrown into the dungeon not us! Guards sees the Duke Obadiah at once" as then no one came to help them as Howard yelled out again "Guards get Duke Obadiah now" again no one came to their add. Maria looked at her husband sadly as she said "No one is coming" that is when Obadiah spoke in an evil tone "I'm afraid that none of the guards will come to your add your majesties. You see I had them taken care of but seeing that you two won't go to the dungeons then I guess we'll do this the hard way won't we.

Howard had a scared look on his face as he turned to Maria as he whispered to her just before he pulled out his sword "Find our son and run, both of you run as fast as you can! Don't let him come back here until I find some nearby kingdom to help us now go" Maria nodded as she started to off running towards the entrance to the main hall but was stopped by the Winterstar guard. While Maria ran for it Howard pulled out his sword as he said "Unguarded Obadiah" Obadiah pulled out his sword as well as he said "We'll see Howard" as then the fight between Howard and Obadiah started.

Maria ran to the other side of the throne room only to be stopped by another guard as she said "Please let me pass" the guard nodded 'no' to her and charged at her as she ran her way around the throne room only to be stopped again by the King of Winterstar. Maria screamed out "Help, help us King Thomas. Obadiah is trying to kill my husband and I please help us" but to her horror she watched as King Thomas pulled out his dagger and stabbed it into Maria's chest as she screamed out in agony and pain.

The clinging of swords could be heard throughout the throne room as Howard and Obadiah were fighting each other. Howard wiped his sword around to hit Obadiah in the face forming a gash on his left eye as the evil Duke screamed out in pain making him take a step back; Howard could feel that this was his only chance as he charged to Obadiah raising his sword high just as he was about to do the finished blow to the evil Duke he hears the dreadful screams of someone on the other side of the throne room. He looked over to see Maria being stabbed by King Thomas from Winterstar; Howard screamed as he was about to charge at King Thomas only to feel the stabbing sensation of pain which made him turned around to see Obadiah had pulled out of him the sword that he was using to fight him. Howard dropped to his knees as he looked up at his attacker as he whimpered out "Why" only for Obadiah to say to the king "Because I'm sick of being your servant! Besides I've always wanted to rule this kingdom, but don't worry I'll take good care of your son Prince Tony Stark." Obadiah stabbed Howard again then pulled his sword out of him as he watched the king fall to his side and looked over to see Maria looking at him on her other side which their eyes met before both of them could pass on to the next world. Howard mouthed out 'I love you Maria' as then Maria let a tear fall down her cheek as she too mouthed out 'I love you too Howard'. Then both of them died at the hands of Obadiah and King Thomas.

Obadiah cleaned up his sword as King Thomas cleaned his as he said to Obadiah "What are we going to do with the bodies? If Prince Tony finds out" Obadiah moved quickly to the king of Winterstar as he responded "Look he won't find out, the only thing that handsome prince will see is that his parents were murdered by some bandits. Once we get him to fall for that then we're off Scott free, besides he's going to be busy finding that mysterious lady from the ball that lost her shoe."

 _ **Meanwhile in the cottage**_

Pepper was getting breakfast ready for her step family when a knock on the door came. She went up to the main floor from the kitchen; as she opened the door there stood a footman at the door and said "Are you the lady of the house?" Pepper nodded no but then said "I can deliver the message" the footman nodded as he said "Prince Tony will be traveling far and wide in search of the beautiful mysterious princess that lost her missing glass slipper. Please inform her mistress of the news" Pepper watched as the footman went on his horse and left the grounds. Pepper quickly closed the door as she ran up the stairs only to run into Anastasia as her good step-sister said "What's the hurry" Pepper gasped out "Tony, Tony is looking for me. I have to get the you know what" Anastasia smiled at her as she said "Go get that other shoe and go to him!" Both ladies gave each other a hug and Pepper went up the stairs to the attic to get her shoe. As Anastasia was about to stepped down to the last step Drisella appeared right there waiting for her.

Anastasia looked at her sister with warning as she said "Can I do something for you?" Drisella watched her sister come down the stairs as she said "What were you and Cinderella talking about? Does it have to do with the prince finding the person that fits into the glass slipper that he found?"

Anastasia looked at her sister shocked as she said "How did you know about that" Drisella smirked as she said "Oh it was nothing, I was just listening to Cinderella's conservation with the footmen and that is how I found out. So I don't think Cinderella will ever be able to see the prince ever again" Anastasia looked up the stairs and then to her sister as she said "Why would you say that? You know that she wasn't at the ball last night" Drisella walked up to her sister and hit her on the head with something heavy making Anastasia hit the floor while making her evil sister smile.

Pepper finally got to her room in the attic and went through her hiding spot where she had hid the glass slipper. But Pepper looked down to see that it wasn't there only to hear something behind her say "Were you looking for this" Pepper turned around to see that her evil step mother was actually holding the glass slipper that Pepper once had. Pepper stepped closer as the step mother said "Not another step" Pepper paused where she was as the evil step-mother spoke in a wicked tone "Let me tell you a story; there was a beautiful young lady who married for love and had two beautiful daughters from that very same husband who she loved dearly. But sadly the man she loved passed away and the woman knew she had to find a husband and she fell in love with the man who she thought was going to love her back. Sadly that wasn't meant to be since he only had eyes for his beautiful daughter" Pepper looked at her as she said "But my father" Lady Tremaine looked at Pepper as she yelled out "I wasn't finished you stupid girl! Sit down over there!"

Pepper did as she was told and sat on the chair that was already in the attic. Lady Tremaine continued "You see she knew that her daughters would have to be married to some nobles and that their lives would be saved. I knew that if they won the heart of the prince that we would be saved, but then you come along and steal the show from us. So this is what I suggest that if I give you this glass slipper back you need me to tell those people in the kingdom that you are of noble blood even though we all know you're not. Once we're in I will control the boy" Pepper got up and said "You may have fooled my father but I won't let you fool Prince Tony! Our love is stronger than you think Lady Tremaine."

Lady Tremaine seethed out "Really is that so" as then she smashed the glass slipper on the back of the arm rest of the couch making it shatter into a thousand pieces as Pepper yelled out "No" but Lady Tremaine wasn't done with her wicked ways yet as she walked over to Pepper as she said "I've noticed that you are in love with Prince Tony! That you were the one that had to have danced with him! I bet that you want him to touch you in places that you've never been touched before!" Pepper looked at her with tears coming down her face as she said "Why are you doing this to me? I've never treated you unkindly before or ever" Lady Tremaine seethed out "Because you are young and beautiful" as then Lady Tremaine snapped her fingers and all of the sudden Pepper as now laying on a bed with her wrists and feet tied to each end of it.

Pepper looked at Lady Tremaine in terror as the evil step-mother walked around her as she said "You probably don't know this but I've been doing a lot of magic lately and the one that I've been most proud of is sex magic. I could make a young man piss his pant as the site of me, make him rub himself to a point where he would beg me to give him release and then make him beg me to do it again and again." Pepper spoke in a quivered tone "What are you going to do to me?" Lady Tremaine smirked at Pepper as she said "Oh nothing but this" as then Pepper watched as the evil woman ripped her clothes off of her making her naked to the evil lady in question. As then a knock at the door came as Lady Tremaine said "Come in Drisella" as then the evil step sister came in wearing a corset and tights as Pepper cried out "Why is she here?" Drisella spoke in a cute baby tone to Pepper "I'm here to make you wet" Lady Tremaine unsnapped the crotch area of Drisella's corset making her exposing her pussy to Pepper. Pepper noticed that Drisella's boobs were big and that they looked like they would fall out of the corset. She also noticed that the corset was green and blue as well as her stockings. Pepper watched as Drisella got on the bed with her and that Lady Tremaine touched the bed and then to Drisella.

At first nothing happened but then Pepper felt a tingle in her crotch area as she gasped out "Oh what is that feeling? Why do I feel so, so, so, so" Drisella smirked as she said "Horny" Pepper tried to move her hand where to tingling feeling was but then realized that her hands were tied up. Drisella spoke again in a baby tone "Does Cinderella want her pussy to be played with" Pepper tried to close her mouth to not say anything but the feeling was getting stronger and stronger that she just moaned out "No, oh" but Drisella was now kneeling close to her as she slid her fingers into Pepper's pussy and started to do little circles on them. Pepper was trying to fight the feeling of desire and wanting as she thrashed back and forth but Lady Tremaine smirked as she knew that this is how they all acted when she did this spell. That this is how they all acted when the spell was put in place; they would thrash around saying that they don't want it until they sarcoma to it and that was when the fun would begin. Pepper could feel her body was betraying her as she felt herself getting wetter and wetter as she could feel a pull of her juices leaking out of her and on to the bed. Drisella now bend down and licking up the juice that Pepper as releasing out of herself; Lady Tremaine laughed out "Oh Cinderella you are a naughty girl" Pepper cried as Drisella continued to rape her and her body continued to betray her. After Drisella got done her dirty deed to Pepper Lady Tremaine walked to the door opened the door while Drisella picked up her clothes that she had taken off and walked through the door leaving Pepper naked. Lady Tremaine looked back as she said "You'll never have the prince or you're happily ever after" then laughed as she closed the door behind her leaving Pepper to be cold and alone in the attic.

Pepper cried as then she heard Ratchet say "Pepper you okay. . . . . . Wait that was stupid of course you're not okay. What happened to Anastasia? For some reason I couldn't find her it was like someone had blocked me from doing anything to the story. I bet it had to do with Amethyst" Pepper just continued to cry as Ratchet sighed as he noticed that Pepper's breast were now a 38 double ds and that she had been tied up to the bed. Ratchet then said "Cinderella got out to the restrains and put on her servant's cloths back on" as then the restrains from the bed disappeared and her cloths had appeared on her again. She looked up at Ratchet as she mouthed out 'Thank you' then laid back on the bed in a fetal position. Ratchet nodded then went to the next scene of the book where Tony would find out what happened to his parents.


End file.
